The Saiyan with the hunted future
by tomer3392
Summary: "Where am I?", asked a black haired teen as he craned his head to look into the swirling red skies above. His clothes were tattered, his mind wrecked by confusion and despair, his spirit broken. The only thing he could have been certain about were his memories and the moment he took his last dying breath.
1. The Saiyan with the hunted future

The Saiyan with the hunted future

-Almond city, 13:32-

It was a rainy day in Almond city; it was a day that the world lost its one remaining hero; that was the day that Son Gohan died.

He laid outside in the streets submerged in a puddle of mud and his own blood, his eyes having lost their spark, his heart having stopped beating, he laid there alone with no one to spend his final moments with, that was the end of a hero that gave so much and received so little.

"Gohan!" a shout was heard in the lifeless streets as thunder was heard in the background, "Gohan!" the shouting came closer as the shadows of the once great buildings were cast on the cold, wet and lifeless streets.

"Gohan?" a voice was heard across the street barely above a whisper as footsteps were heard coming closer and closer until a boy no older than fourteen was standing in front of the fallen hero.

"Gohan? What have they done to you? You were my brother and they took you away" the boy said in a soft voice dropping to his knees as tears started to emerge from his baby blue eyes, the only thing that could be heard in the young boy's mind was the voice of his dead mentor, remembering how he treat him as a brother, and taught him the way of the warrior.

What once were memories that gave warmth to one's heart became nothing more than a numbing sensation that rocked the body to its core, and with it came sadness, anger and desperation, funnelled out with a scream that not even the great thunder above could silence, as the boy clenched his fists strong enough to break the skin and draw blood. His lavender hair started to flash gold, his muscles started to tense and expand and with one desperate scream that shocked the heavens the boy transformed, vowing to avenge his brother.

As the boy found his strength again he picked up his mentor on his back and with one long sigh he flew to his house feeling nothing but void that threatened to consume his young heart that witnessed too many horrors in his time.

-Capsule corporation, Bulma's lab-

Bulma - just like she did for the last eight years - sat in front of her computer working on her project, but not just any project because in Bulma's mind it was supposed to be their one and only chance of salvation 'damn, the numbers just don't add up, no matter what I do the blasted machine won't affect our history but someone else's' the brunette thought to herself as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

Suddenly the door to her lab opened violently as her only son, Trunks, went to one of her desks and with a swift move of his hands cleared the table and put the body of his mentor atop it.

"Trunks!" screamed Bulma as she saw him still in his super saiyan form in amazement until she saw the carcass of a man in his twenties that she knew since he was nothing but a toddler, still full with innocence and hope on her table, tears immediately started to emerge and she put her hands on her mouth. She saw her friend that she viewed as her son torn apart body lying on her table looking at her, wide lifeless eyes staring into her very soul as if judging her past actions.

"Mom, please help me" Trunks yelled at her, holding the head of Gohan to his chest as Bulma could only stand in shock of what she was witnessing "Mom! Please save him!" again screamed Trunks as tears fell from his eyes still in denial thinking that his mother could save someone that was already gone.

"Trunks, come here baby" said Bulma as she looked at the state of her son coming towards him trying with all her strength to separate him from Gohan's body.

"shhhh, it's ok" Bulma said as she rubbed Trunks back while giving him a hug, as he gently put Gohan's head back on the table and his hair returned to its original lavender color as he returned the hug and for the next half an hour the only thing he could mutter between his sobs was "I'm sorry".

When it was all over and Trunks had fallen asleep in Bulma's arms like he did when he was still a small child, she could do nothing but stare at the lifeless body of her friend. She put Trunks in her chair and then walked to the table and when she looked at his face she sow the same thing she had witnessed many times ago with him and his father, hope.

She put one of her hands gently on Gohan's face like he could shatter at any moment and weak smile started to come as she remembered through his face all the adventures she went through with him and his father, tears started to come from her eyes and suddenly something clicked in her mind, 'Kami knows he deserves it'

She returned to her lab and took a syringe and with that she drew some blood from the body, she returned to her computer and put the blood sample in a little tube that opened up beside the keyboard and started to type, and pictures of places of the world and from Namek ran through the screen of her computer and with one last tear that emerged from her eyes, a syringe with greenish substance came out from the same tub she put Gohan's blood in.

'Gohan this is for you' she took the syringe and stabbed it into one of Gohans veins and a couple of minutes later all the wounds on his body started to close themselves, bones could be heard putting themselves back into their proper place and green energy bolts started to jump out from every part of his body.

Bulma quickly returned to her computer and started to record herself "Gohan, if you are hearing this then that means it…" when she was finished she took the remaining green substance and sprayed it on a bag with CC logo on it that she prepared after her recording.

When she looked back at the table where she found Gohan, she saw that the body was nowhere to be found and for once she shad tears of happiness and joy, "it worked" was the only thing she could mutter as she fell to her knees and put her hands over her mouth.

Behind her, Trunks was beginning to stir awake, he started to look around the room trying to remember what happened, he started to hear sniffs and when his blue eyes fell on the form of his mother crying on a table that was stained with blood he remembered everything "Mom? What happened to Gohan's… b-body?" asked Trunks as his mother stopped crying and turned to her son.

"Trunks honey came here" said Bulma as Trunks given her a hug "It's all ok now, he's ok" said Bulma as Trunks felt himself chucked from what he heard from his mother.

"Mom, you mean-" his mother nod to his words as Trunks felt himself holding his tears "do you think he will ever see us again?" asked Trunks with hope in his voice.

"I'm sure of it" his mother said with a smile on her face.

-Location unknown-

He stirred and groaned as he woke up, he felt like he hadn't moved for ages as he came out from his pod "yow, Bardock!" he heard his comrade call as he looked aside seeing his best friend Toma come out from his pod.

Toma was an average build saiyan with tan skin and a Mohawk as a hair cut, he was a third class like his friend.

They had just returned from their mission from a plant called Rivjh that from that point in time was renamed to Frieza Planet D. 536, and, like all true saiyans, the first thing they did was go to the nearest bar.

As they entered a random bar they could hear and see their fellow saiyans roughhousing, drinking and singing around them, they could smell the stench of alcohol and food as their comrades like beasts ate their meals.

"Bardock! Toma! Over here!" they could hear their friends call them, as they neared the table Bardock could see his mate Gina with her bloated stomach carrying his second son or as he liked to call it spawn.

"Typical, the first thing you do after you were absent for four months is go to a bar" said Fasha as Toma sling his arm around her and started to laugh with his friends.

"I miss you" said Gina with love and adoration to her mate as Borgos and Shugesh started to smirk at Bardock discomfort as Gina hugged him.

"It's a mystery how a mean son of a bitch like you could get his hands on someone like little Gina hare" said Borgos the behemoth of a saiyan to Bardock.

"You're just jealous that I got the girl, while you were left with your hand on your dick" said Bardock as he was given the middle finger and started to make out with Gina.

"Did you hear that Frieza and his brother almost waged war on one another?" said Shugesh as he gorged his face in some kind of purple alien meat "their father came in to the picture in the last second and diverge the empire into two parts, one for Frieza and one for Cooler, it is now we are located at the edge of Frieza's empire, for some reason he insisted to keep this part of space from the hands of his brother"

"Since when are you so into politics?" asked Toma as his partner was only one step away from taking his mate right then and there.

"Well someone needs to be the brain here" said the overly fat saiyan as he smacked the butt of one of the waitress and got a week ki blast to the face "better luck next time mom!"

Suddenly a great noise was heard outside the bar and a blinding light could be seeing outside of the windows of the bar.

And all the customers decided to see what was all the light show was about and as Bardock and his crew came out they saw a boy no older than twenty in the middle of a crater on the street.

For some reason, when Bardock and Gina looked at the still form of the boy they started to feel discomfort in their heart, they felt great rage that was mixed with sadness that could break any lesser being, so they chose to help him in some hope that they could better understand why they felt that way towards a stranger they never even met in their life.

"Bardock, you know the lad?" asked Toma as he helped his friend pick the boy from the crater.

"No, but for some reason he seems familiar, it's like he is a part from mine and Gina's pack" said Bardock as his team mates started to take in the features of the boy in front of them.

"Come. Let's take him to the medic center, there they will patch him up" said Borgos as he and the rest flew to the medic center, not knowing that from this point on the boy would not only affect them but the whole saiyan race and mayhaps the very threads of the universe.


	2. Where am I?

?Where am I

As Bardock and his crew reached the hospital, Gina started to look at the young man with more and more interest and take more of his details; 'he sure reminds me of my grandfather, he even shares the same scowl when he slept'

"So who do you think did it to the boy?" asked Toma as he noticed that the man didn't have a tail like the rest of his race, at first he thought the boy was an alien with humanoid features but he discarded the idea when Bardock and Gina acted like he was family.

"Must have been an elite, they are the only ones that have the right and audacity to cut off the tails of lower classes from them, poor bastard must have been too drunk and messed with the wrong saiyan" said Shugesh as he looked at the state of the saiyan and his weird clothes "and probably also a saiyan not from our world from the style of his clothing".

As his comrades continued their deduction Bardock was too busy finding an empty room with an empty healing tank. That was until someone shoved him hard into a wall and when he looked at who did it he found a group of laughing elite with the infamous Nappa, the right hand man of the king, at the forefront of the group "Move you third class trash, me and the boys just returned from an elite level purging mission, not like cowardly scum like you will ever know the filling" the surrounding saiyan in his group started to laugh as Bardock's were absolutely livid.

Bardock tried to hold himself with all his might. He obviously knew that if he wanted to he could wipe the floor with all those so called elite class, but he didn't. Not because he had some so called loyalty to the king, but because his mate was there and he could never forgive himself if she and his child got hurt in the crossfire.

"Brown-nosing ass licker son of a bitch!" Borgos screamed as Nappa and his group left while Shugesh and Fasha tried to hold him rather than need to find two healing tanks and god knows nobody had time for that.

"Come on, I'm losing my patience, Borgos let's just do what we came here for and find out what's with the kid. Honestly, I'm starting to think he is more trouble than he's worth!" said Fasha as she smacked Borgos in the head, and immediately entered the empty room putting Gohan in the pod "finally we can heal the brat" said Fasha.

"So what now?" asked Gina as she looked at Gohan in concern rubbing her stomach as her maternal instincts started to emerge.

"The only thing we can do is wait" said Bardock as he sat on the floor with his crew and Gina on his lap putting his hands on her pregnant stomach and sharing a smile.

"Find a room, you horny kids" said Toma as everybody started to laugh and get some shut eye.

\- Medical center, thirty minutes later-

Green was everything he could see as his vision was completely blocked by some bubbly green substance; his mind, body and spirit feeling more relaxed than he ever did even before Raditz came and turned his life around for the worse, he felt truly good, _'is this heaven? Kind of weird that everything is green, oh well, beggars can't be choosers'._

Suddenly his anger started to surface as his memories came back to him and he remembered how the androids played with him like he was some kind of toy. He could still see it in their eyes how they took joy from blasting him into oblivion and with that probably came the fate that Trunks would be next since no one would be there to continue his training.

He started to bite his own bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and clenched his fists. The only thing that stopped him from giving in to his rage were the words of his late mentor and first friend that still rang fresh in his head _'Gohan, remember that whatever happens a warrior can never lose his cool in the battlefield. It can mean life and death if one is not careful'_

When he tried to move he noticed that an invisible force stopped him from moving too far and when he put his hands on it he noticed that he had something back he had lost long ago _'my hand! I got my hand back' _Gohan screamed in his mind as a grin that could only be rivaled by his father.

When the tank started beeping Bardock and his team woke up he pressed the release button and the fluid in the tank started to drain as the glass door opened "Finally I started to think that you died or something. I'm Bardock and this is my crew. As we've introduced ourselves, I feel like you should return the favor, so who are you?" asked Bardock as he narrowed his eyes at Gohan in the last part of his question.

"Well I'm… look! Food!" Gohan screamed as he went through the window in a speed no one could follow and in a few seconds stood on the hospital rooftop taking in the view around him, the skies were pinkish red he was in some kind of settlement that in the middle laid a huge castle and around it were beautiful buildings that looked like they came out from Science fiction, but when you started to look near the edge you could see rundown buildings that looked like they went through war, it was a peculiar sight and almost immediately he understood that he wasn't on Earth anymore.

"Ok, not heaven, so where am I? And how am I still alive? The last thing I remember is getting my ass handed to me by 18 and 17" Gohan asked himself still trying to find an explanation on how he got to that weird place where apparently saiyans still exist.

"Don't know, you tell me!" Gohan, without turning, caught the fist that was aimed at the back of his head and turned to look at his attacker "Nice catch, but you are not going anywhere until I'm getting answers" said Bardock with a as his fist was still looked in Gohan's hand.

"And how do you exactly will do that?" answered Gohan with a serious voice, narrowing his eyes at Bardock showing that he was one not to mess with.

"Oh, I have my ways" said Bardock with a smirk as suddenly Gohan felt a sharp pain in the palm of his hands and saw him holding a syringe in the same hand the sayian tried to strike him with, and in a few seconds he fell asleep in Bardock grasp _'damn kid gives me the creeps, the weird thing is that I usually blast the bastard to oblivion at that point'_ Bardock looked down at the teen and for some reason his saiyan instincts that were triggered when one of his pack members were hurt instantly came in and he gently picked him from the ground; _'but for some reason the idea made me feel like I would hurt my own child' _

After Bardock returned Gohan to the room as the rest of the team looked at his unconscious form "Damn, the brat made me excited for a moment there" said Shugesh as he started to poke Gohan with his tail waking him up.

"What? Where? Why can't I move my body?" said Gohan as he woke up and saw the same saiyans in the room as before - all with their trademark saiyan smirk telling him that they had gotten him now.

"So let's ask again, who are you?" asked Bardock as he looked at Gohan in the eyes and for some reason he got the feeling again that he was supposed to help the boy and not fight him.

_'Should I tell them the truth? Of course not, where did this come from? I just need to answer them in a way that will answer their questions and still won't give them much' _Gohan sighed and looked at Bardock in the eyes "Gohan, Son Gohan" he answered.

"That's a start, but now I want to know when and what happened" Bardock said as he kept his stare on Gohan feeling that he and him were in their own little world.

"You better answer, brat I'm not known for my patience" said Fasha as she started to show him her leg just above his groin ready to de-man him in a moment's notice if he did not give her the answers she desired.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember I was fighting and the next I woke up here" said Gohan as he started to see that they all started to believe him except the female saiyan, and he started to feel his limbs again _'only a couple more seconds and I'm home free'_

"He's lying, hope you like being a woman " Fasha said, only for Bardock to stop her by putting his hand on her shoulder showing her that he believed Gohan "but why? The little fucker was too cryptic, he didn't tell the all truth" she said as she went to the back of the room listening to Bardock out of respect.

"Last question, did we ever meet and if not what pack do you belong to? Who is your father?" asked Bardock as he asked hoping to get the answer on how Gohan was connected to him.

_'Ok, that is easier, I just give dad's saiyan name and I will be done hare'_ Gohan closed his eyes and said "Kakarot" Bardock and Gina felt like their heart missed a beat for a second "I answered, now releas…"

Bardock kicked Gohan in the side of his head hard enough for him to lose conscious "so I can't hit the brat but you can! What the fuck?!" Fasha yelled as Bardock turned around and made her blood run cold from the glare she received from him.

"Bardock, that name" Gina said as she looked at the young man "it's of our unborn son, how did he know that?" asked Gina, startled and confused from the young man's words _'he does seems familiar, but it's just not possible'_

"Maybe there is another saiyan named Kakarot?" Asked Borgos, as he scratched his head and made everybody in the room face palm.

"Borgos, it's a miracle you even remember how to breath" said Toma as he got the middle finger from Borgos.

"A name is one of the most cherished things for a saiyan, it's what defines us, it is what our descendants will remember us for. Even after a saiyan passes away his name can never be passed on to another, so in other words there isn't any other Kakarrot and there never will be. Of course for some odd reason the king can overlook the tradition but that is because he's king" Shugesh said as the rest looked at him like he had grown a second head some of them started to think that he was some kind of imposter that was sent by Frieza to spy on them.

"Wow, that's deep man, but it's true there can't be any other saiyan named Kakarrot and that brings the question how the kid knows about the name, the only people in Vegeta that know about it are in this room and somehow so does he, I mean we would have known if there was another Kakarrot from our scouters if there was one" Toma said as he scratched his ass and got another smack from Fasha in the back of the head.

Bardock looked at his mate in the eyes and without a question saw that she was feeling the same thing "the weird thing is even if it sound crazy, I believe the kid, I and Gina feel a connection to the kid as a pack and you all know that lying to a pack member is next to impossible.

"So what know?" asked Borgos as he checked Gohan where he received the kick to see if they need to put him in the tank again.

"We take him home it's the only thing I can think of right now" said Gina as Bardock picked Gohan and slung him on his solders.

"Let's go, we will get our answers tomorrow. I kicked him so hard that he will not wake up at least a day from now" said Bardock as he and Gina separated from the group and returned to their home with the boy.

-Third class district, house number 465-

A seven year old boy with hair that went to his knees laid in his bed thinking about his future _'my first mission, only a month away'_ thought the boy as he was afraid but in the same time excited to prove himself as a warrior to his pack, it was his first step to adulthood.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and his loving mother and father entered with a man he never met in his life "Mother, Father!" Raditz shouted as he jumped from his bed to give his mother a hug.

"How is my little warrior doing?" Gina asked as she returned the hug to her oldest son as their tails intertwined to show affection to one another.

"Great, but why is dad putting an unconscious man on the floor?" he asked as he relaxed in his mother's embrace

"We will see tomorrow until then he stays here" said Bardock as he took one of Raditz pillows and put it under Gohan's head 'just who is this kid'.


	3. Family is thicker than blood

Family is thicker than blood

-Location unknown-

Gohan flew happily with his dragon friend, Icarus, over their house, while his beloved mother hummed a relaxing song that she used to sing to him when he was nothing but a toddler while she cooked he and his father a meal that even an entire village would have trouble finishing. His father, like always, could be heard as he sparred with Piccolo in the distance.

Suddenly a scream could be heard from the house, Gohan instantly stopped playing with his friend and in the speed of sound, fell from the sky to the front yard and burst through the door of his house, hair on the back of his neck standing, and a fresh coat of cold sweat on him as he saw that all the furniture was destroyed. Old, yellowing family pictures were cracked on the floor, furniture like sofas, chairs and tables were broken in half, and thrown randomly across the house.

Gohan lost his breath when he saw the sight before him and tears began to form around his eyes, he started to run from room to room while screaming - pleading - that his parents could hear him and make it all ok "Mom, dad, where are you please? Please, answer me".

He started to go from room to room, but was greeted by the same sight again and again; the walls' paint was yellow and peeled, the kitchen and his room were wrecked, everything was destroyed and when he finally reached his parents' room he started to feel great dread, like his body already knew what was behind the closed door.

When he started to turn the handle a loud scratch was heard as the door hinges that were beyond rusty opened and he saw a sight that broke him completely, in front of him was his mother's hanged and lifeless body, eyes with a thousand-yard stare and a last sad smile on her face. On the ground beneath the dangling corpse were countless other family pictures, every one of them of his family in union, tears of unknown authorship staining them for eternity.

"Moooooooooommmm!" was the only thing poor little Gohan could scream as he shot a small ki blast to the rope and caught his mother before she hit the ground, he started to cry into her chest as snot and tears started to stain her chest, the only thing that could be heard from him was crying or a "why?" here and there.

Suddenly he heard a great explosion in the distance and could feel his mentor and first real friend's energy skyrocket, but not his father's for some reason, he gently set his mother on the ground while shedding one last tear in her direction as he started to head out of the house towards his friend.

When he got out of his house he could only watch as the great forest the once surrounded it withered away and died, every dead branch holding bloody clothes of humans, he started to fly faster taking in everything that was going on, until Gohan stopped half of the way to see something that could only be described as true madness. He already had lost his voice, and thus could not scream, he could do nothing but fall to his knees as he saw a river that he and his father once used to swim together in was tainted by the blood of his friends.

He saw everyone that he considered a friend, even Vegeta, mangled bodies', bones and body parts were scattered around the area and the only thing recognizable were their horror striking faces that floated as they painted the once pure blue water red. Suddenly he could feel Piccolo's energy take a nosedive and he knew that whatever did that to his friends was currently fighting the one of the only two friends he had left.

Again he took off to the direction of his friend, recognizing the way to where he once started to train with him for the saiyans' arrival, when he reached the area he saw his father's body laid face down on one of the many mountains in the area, when he searched his energy and couldn't feel it he started to call for him "d-daddy?" Gohan started to shake him trying his best to wake him up, and when he turned his father to face him he started to feel himself having the urge to throw up as he gazed at his progenitor.

Where his heart was supposed to be, there was a bloody hole in the size of a fist, Gohan could only silently scream as he looked at his father. Suddenly, something crashed behind him with a scream "G-Gohan r-run" he heard Piccolo saying weakly as Gohan started to run in his direction to give him a hug in hope of shielding his teacher from the unknown threat like he once did every time they were in trouble.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a feminine cruel voice was heard behind Gohan, as Gohan looked back at the voice suddenly Piccolo screamed one last time before being forever silenced by the cold clutches of death, as a light and a burning smell started to manifest behind him.

With both their hand outstretched and a smirk on their faces, two beings stood in front the broken spirited Gohan, one was a beautiful girl that looked like she was in her late teens she had blond silky hair that wasn't very long and reached her shoulders, her eyes like her twin were ocean blue, her twin was a boy that like her had the same pale skin tone and hair style, only black in color.

Gohan could not believe what he saw, he fell to his knees as the murderers mocked him "oh, look at that. The kid seems lost and all alone-" the boy laughed as his cold calculating eyes sized up Gohan, making him tremble and soil his pants.

"And to think if he was faster, stronger and more experience he could have stopped it-" the blonde in the same empty voice and stare continued her brother's speech, as their shadows combined and started to rise from the ground and take form to a being that was black as the shadow he came from masking all his features but his form.

"well, no matter, because our fun has only begun-" the being took the form of a big bug that walked on two limbs and had huge wings on its back and a pointy tail that wiggled behind it, he didn't have any facial features but as his head looked downwards towards Gohan, he knew instantly that like the twin monsters before him took great joy in his torment, so did it.

"And it will never end" with that Gohan let out one final scream as the shadowy creature was upon him and speared him on his tail where his heart was supposed to be.

-A day after, 5:00 am-

Raditz woke up from discomfort, not because his bed wasn't soft or he was cold, but because he felt how the stranger in the room felt, a mind numbing migraine racked through Raditz and he felt great fear and sadness in his chest, the only thing that stopped him from crying his eyes out was his saiyan pride.

"Crap baskets, my aching head" cried little Raditz as his gaze fell upon the stranger "just who is he?" Raditz asked himself as he came to a conclusion that maybe he was a distant relative or a cousin he never met 'Dad did say he had a twin brother named Turles, but that is the only thing I heard about him. Maybe it's his son, which means he is a part of the pack" Raditz took a blanket and a pillow from his bed and laid beside Gohan snuggling close to him to give him more comfort and to show him that his pack was there for him to help him deal with whatever he may go through.

-7:00 am-

Bardock started waking up after a night of passion with his mate, when he raised from his bed he looked to his left at his little dresser that only held their armors and a picture of king Vegeta that behind him stood first and second class proudly while the third still didn't have the right to wear the new armors and still wore animal fur while they cleaned the bodies of the former occupants of Vegeta.

Bardock quickly put upon himself his infamous battle armor that earned him the nickname the "battlefield snake" for his fast thinking and tactics in the battle ground, he took a glance at the picture and snarled "_that king of ours will be the death of us all_" thought Bardock, as he still remembered how from his point of view their so called almighty ruler sold his race to slavery to Frieza's empire.

Suddenly two arms embraced him from behind and he could hear giggling behind him, "Leaving, are we? I'm hurt I still remember how you couldn't get enough of me, and ravage me like the beast that you are" said the voice as Bardock started to get aroused.

"Is that so?" said Bardock as he in the blink of an eye pinned his wife to the bed and started to make out, he started with one hand caressing her swollen breast as with the other he slipped a finger into her hot entrance.

Gine let out a moan as she started to feel the mind-numbing touch of her mate, she started to prod his mouth with her tongue asking for entry and Bardock complied, opening and meeting her tongue with his, the world around them became nothing but a blur as they lost each other with the pleasure of the flash.

"Bardock, please give it to me" Gine pleaded, wanting to feel his hot saiyan rod inside her going in and out, in and out.

Bardock started to play with his armor wanting to get out of it as fast as he could, while Gine started grinding her crotch against his in a circular manner making him more restless to mark his mate as his own like he did every night, only to suddenly hear hard knocks from the door, such a thing frustrating him to no end.

"Bardock, you lazy bum, open the door" Fasha's voice could be heard from the door only knocking harder on it.

"I swear, one day" Bardock started to grumble as his team mate destroyed the mood, Gine started to wiggle out of Bardock grasp and out of the bed towards the dresser giving him a smirk as she swayed her hips teasing Bardock.

"Fine, fine just shut your goddamn meat hole!" Bardock screamed as he went from the living room towards the entrance of the house to greet his team mates.

As he opened the door he saw Toma and the rest of the boys giving him a thumbs up while Fasha just smirked, it was clear that they now about Bardock and Gina little naughty adventure in the morning, "Ok, I give you all five seconds to tell me why you came here to disturb me in this hour" Bardock said as began getting impatient.

"Did you already forget about the kid?" Toma asked as he and the rest made their way inside.

"Shit, I kind of did" Bardock said as he scratched his neck from embarrassment, "now before we start I think I need to tell you something first" Bardock said as Gine went to check out on her son and the stranger.

"Well, out with it" Fasha already losing her patience said as the rest of the group found their own corner in the room to sit on.

"I don't know how, but the boy is somehow connected to my pack, and before you start he is not my nephew or a distant relative I never met, the bond that we share feels like what I have with Raditz and Gina" the news hit everyone in the room like a space pod.

"So you say that the kid is actually your grandson, but that is impossible to accept, that is like saying time travel is possible." Said Shugesh, as he started to scratch his head, trying to find an answer for his leader's predicament.

"Well, let's say we believe the kid and he really is you're supposed grandson, why not ask him on how he got here? I mean, I think it's kind of awesome to meet your future descendant like that" said Toma as he rose up and started to walk to Raditz's room.

"Toma, you can't possibly believe that shit" said Fasha as she didn't believe a word that came out of Bardock.

"I just want to, I mean if Bardock thinks that the kid belongs to his pack, what else could it be, everybody in the room knows that no power in the universe can duplicate the same feeling a saiyan pack gives".

"aaaaaahhhhhhh" they heard a scream that belonged to Bardock's suppose grandson and instantly ran to Raditz's room

-Castle Vegeta, throne room-

Behind closed doors, King Vegeta sat on his throne. He was restless, his son was supposed to be delivered to Frieze in a month and no matter what he did or said he couldn't overrule Frieze's word; doing so would be seen as an act of rebellion.

"Father, I want to train, ever since you and lord Frieze met a couple of weeks ago you stopped training me, speaking to me, and you can't even look me in the eyes, what's wrong?" five year old Vegeta said as he felt rejected and hurt from his father behavior, it was like he didn't even exist anymore.

The king was angry at the universe, at the world and at himself. He knew how his son looked up to him seeing him as the strongest saiyan to ever exist since the legend, but he didn't understand that as the years would pass he would only get weaker from his age, he would be pushing sixty eight in a month and he never felt more helpless.

"My son, come here" the king said in a voice full of compassion and warmth, a voice he would only make for his precious son, the son that from age zero saw nothing more than the next legendary super saiyan with pride.

Vegeta walked closer, opening his arms, seeking his father's love and giving him a hug.

_'I promise, my son, even if I need to s__e__t the galaxy asunder I will find a way to protect you from the clutches of frieze'_ the king silently vowed to himself as suddenly in the middle of the room an explosion could be heard while blinding lightning danced in the room for a couple of seconds before it stopped completely leaving behind a small crater in the palace floor and in the middle a bag with the logo of the capsule corporation.

-Raditz room, 07:30 am-

While Gohan suffered from his nightmares, little Raditz snuggled close to Gohan inhaling his scent and by that accepted him as a pack member _'I sure hope that h__e's__ friendly, I always wanted a big brother'_ Raditz thought as Gohan started to wake up.

"Damn, my head" Gohan bitterly said, feeling completely spent and unusually weak for some reason like he didn't train for years.

"So, you are finally awake" said a voice to Gohan's right when he looked at that direction he found Gine staring at him with her arms crossed.

Gohan wanted to respond but a furry thing latched to his face suffocating him, when he pried it away from him he saw that he held a little kid in his arms that had probably just given him a hug, when he started to take in his features his face started to lose all colors and he let him down, "Hello, my name is Raditz. Nice to meet you, cousin" squeaked little Raditz beaming a smile.

"Aaaaahhhhhh" screamed Gohan as Bardock and his team barged into the room wanting to find out what was all the commotion about only to find a confused Raditz and Gine and a fainted Gohan on the floor.

Bardock could only sigh,_ 'it's going to be one of those days isn't it?' _

**authers note**

**Sorry for the big wait, It is kind of hard to find the time to write when you are still in boat camp in the army, but I promise that in four weeks I will have more time to write and do one chapter every week so be patient.**

**I ulso want thank you for the reviews, it's mean a lot to me and it's giving me a lot of motivation to not only continue but ulso to grow as a writer. **


	4. Alone

Alone

Author's note: 1) Sorry for the big wait, it was not because I gave up on the story, it was because I'm in the army and I don't have much time to write.

Also for what was like for two months I lost contact with my editor so it contributed to that.

But don't worry, now that I'm more settled in the army I can manage my time better and I can dish out every two weeks a new chapter for you guys, also my editor and I can communicate again, so more polish for the chapters.

Friz: is the money under Frieza's side of the empire, just so you know.

And since 6/3/15 I'm officially am 20 years old, so yay for me.

-Raditz's room, 7:48 pm—

After Gohan's episode, everybody took a spot in the house. Fasha, Burgos and Shugesh sat on Raditz's bad, while Bardock and Toma were standing near the door talking between themselves. Gohan still lying in the middle of the room white as a ghost, and beside him stood the very pregnant Gina and her distressed son.

"Mother, did I do something wrong? Cousin just gave one look at me and he started to scream," said the confused and hurt Raditz, as until now he thought it would be fun to know a new family member.

"No, no, it wasn't you, he must be just shocked to wake up here. Raditz, you must understand, that after what he must have been through, he may be just disoriented and confused. I'm sure that when he wakes up he will be happy to get to know you, so turn that frown upside down, because there is nothing to worry about," Gina said to the teary eyed Raditz, as he started to believe her words, and smile again.

_"I hope," _Gina thought, as she still was in inner turmoil herself, from Gohan's reaction, trying with all her heart to believe her own words. _"Just why did he act like that, what happened to him?"_ she was stuck in her own thoughts until a little hand was tugging at her shirt, she looked down at her beaming son, shaking her head, _"now it's not the time to think about it"_

"Mom, can we visit the training center today? I want to show you my progress," asked Raditz as he took his mother's hand with his, and started to jump in place, wanting nothing more than to make his parents proud of the saiyan warrior he is becoming.

"Well I don't see a reason not to, just wait a second as I gather some stuff, for the trip", said Gina, as she went to the kitchen to gather food and beverages for their trip, while Bardock and his friend Toma discussed the recent happenings.

"So from whom do you think he got the fainting from? Never saw you as the fainting type," said Toma, as their friends in the back started to laugh from imagining Bardock fainting in the middle of a fight.

Shugesh started to speak between his tear inducing laughter "Hahahahah, Bardock a fainter, I can see it now as people around the galaxy shaking in their boots, and shouting," he took a deep breath and put on a terrified face as he started to say, "Oh no, it's Bardock the fainting דnake, please is there anyone out there that can save us from the fainting one?"

As everybody continued their laughter at the increasingly furious Bardock, Gina returned with a bag filled with food and cold beverages, and with a smile that strachd from ear to ear, Raditz started to levitate with his mother and fly in a moderate pace to the third class training center.

-Third class training center, 8:32 PM-

Near the borders of civilization and the wild, stood a near empty field, it was the third class training center, or what the saiyans like to call "The Slacker Field", unlike the field's first, and second class counterparts, the center was not located at a high building, it was just an open field with straw dummies with bulls eyes scattered randomly, it had benches with tables and a small tent with first aid.

"Why should the third class need to train anyway? They will most likely die on their first mission," were the words of the king of the saiyans after the Tuffles destruction, from the start the third class were seen as a liability that would do nothing more than shame the rest of the saiyan race, that's how the saiyans viewed their brethren, that the only mistake they made was to be born with a below average for a saiyan power level.

Usually you will almost never see saiyans training here, if in the off chance you see, it will be most likely little children, that spend their time playing and most of the time training. The adults usually get their training from their off world missions.

As Raditz and Gina landed on the ground, scorched and dead by the blazing sun, Gina started to place their bag on one of the benches, as Raditz started to stretch, preparing for his workout, "Now let's see, where did I put my scouter?" said Gina as she started to search for her eye piece, "Here it is!" said the ever perky sayian, as her son ended his stretches.

Raditz started to get into his pace, as he started to jab at speeds that the human eye cannot follow, every punch left behind a sound that one could easily mistake for a gunshot, his mother watched as he shadow sparred, most likely against one of his father's past opponents that he heard in stories before bed, "Raditz! Give more weight behind those punches, and spread your legs more, for better balance" his mother coached him, as he moved faster and faster.

Little Raditz moved faster and faster, feeling the strain on his muscles, he could hear his little heart beating as he upped his game and started to do more complicated combos of punches and kicks, as he concentrated on his attack he never noticed that from sheer intensity he started to float in place as his legs continued to move like he was still grounded to the red ground of his planet.

Gina could only watch with pride and joy, as her first born shouted with every kick, punch, punch, kick and uppercut, "now let's see, if I remember correctly last time Raditz's power level was placed at three hundred and six," said Gina as she turned on her scouter, and measured her son's power.

Raditz started to feel his body tiring with every move, it took him more and more to keep himself in his current pace, the world around him started to move slower and slower as he moved faster than before, as he felt the adrenaline moving through his veins.

"Don't give up, Raditz, when times get though and try to push you down, you need to get up with a smile, and give it the middle finger!" screamed Gina as her scouter stopped calculating and printed the power level, to Gina to see, "Three hundred thirty two, that's my boy!"

Days like those were her favorite, as she looked at the smile of Raditz's face, she started to caress her pregnant stomach and coo to it, "I wish those good times could last forever," Gina talked to her unborn son.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Mother, I know that father said that I'm not ready, but can you teach me how to do energy waves? I promise I won't misuse it, and when I learn it down father would be proud," said the hopeful Raditz as he finished with his work out.

"Raditz, you know what your father and I think about energy training, you still need experience and you're a little too young for that," said Gina as Raditz looked down at the ground and his mane of black hair obstructing half his face.

"But I don't see a reason to not show you a new move that I'm working on," said Gina, that just couldn't stop herself from spoiling her son, when she looked at Raditz's crushed expression.

In a nanosecond Raditz head rose up and embraced his mother in a hug, "Thanks, mother, you're the best!" said Raditz loudly as his mother felt more encouraged.

Gina rose from the bench and with a big smile plastered on her face, that you could mistake as innocent, she started to get into her preferred stance, the saiyan widened her posture and bent her legs, she rose both her hands up, her left in front of her face and the right in front of the other.

"Now be honored to witness the first ever usage of the **super, hyper, mega, double headed Gina attack**!" Gina screamed her attack as she straightened her back, widened both her arms, and in seconds the ground beneath her started to crumble as a yellow light manifested from her palms and in a big shout brought both of them together to fire a concentrated beam of destruction, towards one of the training dummies.

"**Boooooom!**!" a great explosion was heard as Raditz brought his arm up to block the blinding light, when he brought his arms down and got a clear view of the aftermath he witnessed a scorched black earth and yellow flames that stood where the dummy was placed before.

"That was," started Raditz as he took a big breath and with a big jump screamed, "Awesome!" Gina felt flattered as Raditz found energy out of nowhere and started to jump and run circles around his mother, "It was all yellow and bright and when the explosion came, wow, now all it needs is some real cool name"

"Wait, what?" asked Gina as moments before she had gotten a great ego boost, "but it has super and mega in it!" screamed Gina as her son just giggled at her disrupt expression, and with a sigh she said, "So what, oh great Raditz, do we name it?" said Gina with a condescending voice and a smile.

"I'm hungry and it is Sunday, so from this day on, the great Raditz names the attack, double Sunday!" exclaimed Raditz as his mother clapped her hands.

"Now, did I hear that my little warrior is hungry?" Asked Gina as she started to open the bag and bring food to the table. She heated the raw food with a weak ki blast, and in a matter of seconds the table was filled with Gina's cocking.

As mother and son enjoyed their meal, Gina noticed that Raditz was more quiet than usual, usually when they sat down to eat they enjoy a relaxing conversation, but Raditz just ate and didn't even look up from his plate, "Honey, what's bothering you? You know that you can tell me everything," asked Gina as Raditz stopped his pig out.

"Mother, that stranger, who is he really? and why does he hate me?" asked Raditz still shocked at his family member reaction's to him, "He just took one glance at me and he started to scream, why?"

Gina took a big breath, she didn't know what to tell him, on one hand she could tell Raditz the truth about Gohan's origin, but she still didn't know if Bardock wanted to keep it a secret, on the other it's really important for her son to know, and it can further confuse him if she keeps lying to him.

"Raditz, first of all I want you to promise me that you will never think that a pack member is hating you, we are all family, a clan of warriors that stuck together at the hardest of times, and it will never change" Gina said as Raditz mood brightened up a little taking pride in his beloved mother's words.

"I-I promise, so can you tell me what's really going on with him?" asked Raditz as his mother patted his head.

"I'm sorry Raditz, but as of this moment I can't say much, all you need to know is that he is a pack member, and like I and your father that as a pack members care for you, we also do for him," said Gina as Raditz nodded, knowing that he would most likely know at a later time.

"So now that we got that out of the way, why don't you tell me about something interesting that happened to you this week?" asked Gina as she and Raditz resumed their feast and laughed at each other's stories, having a good time.

-First class sector, Vegeta's castle, throne room 12:56 PM-

Currently king Vegeta sat at his throne as his advisers told him their findings from the bag and it's contents that suddenly out of thin air appeared "my king, our scientists returned with news, they found on the bag an unknown substance, the contents consisted of some orange gi's and a blue undershirt, and a circular flat object with some language that we don't recognize that after searching our database we finally deciphered it."

"So get on with it, because all I hear is stuff that I already know," said the impatient ruler of the saiyans, his advisors nervously gulping as King Vegeta's muscles tensed, promising a world of pain and a not-so-swift nor merciful end.

"Well, it said it is only for the eyes of Son Gohan from Bu-" at that point all the advisors were ready for the end, life flashing before their eyes, only to see the king surprisingly smirk.

"Interesting," was all he said as he a second later he thrust his hands towards his advisors and ended them all with one powerful ki blast, "Guards!" the merciless king yelled as in seconds two guards emerged from the shadows, bowing for their king.

"Yes, sire" the guards said as the king rose from his throne and with a cold look that sent shivers down the guards' spines he waved his hand upward signaling them to rise from their position.

"I want you two to search in the registry the name Son Gohan, when you find him tell him his king commanded him to meet him in the castle. oh and another thing call someone to clean this mass up, it smells like death in hare, dismissed" ordered the king as in a matter of seconds they both disappeared from sight like they were never there to begin with.

_"Something big is coming, I can feel it in my bones, but the question is, is it good, or bad?"_ thought Vegeta as he left the room behind. He traveled to the royal family living section of the castle where the royal training room resided.

As he went to the royal training room, where he heard the soft yells of his son behind the door, _"One day. One day the saiyan race will be feared by all, nothing will stand in our way, and you my son, will be the bringer of that era,"_ were the last words heard as the king entered the training room.

-Raditz's room, 15:23 PM-

Since the early hours of the day, Gohan stayed in his little spot in Raditz's room laying on the floor, unmoving, one would think that someone would move him to a more comfortable position, or at least put a pillow under his head, but unfortunately for Gohan and Bardock, the rest of the room would rather have fun on the expense of Bardock.

Since the early hours of the morning, Fasha, Burgos and Shugesh set on Raditz's bed while Bardock and Toma set on the unconscious form of Gohan using him as a makeshift chair, ever since the morning Toma played with Bardock the question game, where he would ask a question and Bardock would usually say with a bored voice "I don't know" while the rest of their teammates would laugh their asses off.

"So, do you think he will call me uncle Toma?" asked Toma as Bardock looked like he would commit murder if he wouldn't stop.

"I am so happy I bought the next generation scouter" said Fasha as she chuckled, as her brand new neon pink "pretty saiyan edition" scouter recorded Bardock's torture for the years to come.

"Once again. I . Don't. Know," said Bardock as he could only sigh from his friend's stupidity.

As Toma started to ask another question suddenly a hand punched Bardock in the jaw throwing him off of Gohan, and before any of the saiyans could react a yell was heard in the room "**Solar flare**" and a blinding light accompanying it, and five ki blast were heard in the room destroying every scouter except Fasha's because when it all went down it fell in her cleavage, so she just got shot in the face by an annoying ki blast.

When the effect of the move subsided the sayian witnessed a startling revelation, Son Gohan that laid unconscious in the middle of the room, was not there, the only thing that gave a clue to where he went was the gentle breeze, that was felt in the room, leading to an open window that was not open before.

In a matter of seconds, everyone in the room noticed their lack of eyewear, and Bardock was beyond outraged - his own grandson got the drop on him. He, the "battlefield snake", how, just how a kid that just started to grow hair on his chest could outsmart him.

"Well at least we know that he really is your grandson, only one of your kin could escape from a situation like this" said Toma proudly, impressed by the same miracles, that like his best friend in the middle of a tight spot pulled out of his ass a way to fight another day in the last moment.

"Did you see that execution? The kid is obviously smart, and quick on his feet, and knows when to make a tactical retreat. Until now the kid was probably too disoriented when he first woke up, that's the only reason he was in our custody until now," said Shugesh, understanding that before them stood a fighter that used his brain and kept his cool, something that could make an enemy very dangerous and very unpredictable in battle.

"That and when he took his first glance at Bardock junior that was here before," said Burgos that picked his nose searching for hidden treasure when he said that.

"I get it, the kid is smart, but no, we have to find that bastard, he can be anywhere right now, and he destroyed all of our scouters" said Bardock, as the pack's alpha, it was his responsibility to look out for the others and help them in a tight spot.

"Not all of them," said Fasha with a cold edge to her voice that for some reason gave the males in the room the need to cover their... _family jewels_ from the angry female in the room.

"Give it," was the only thing Bardock said as Fasha felt like she looked at the eyes of a madman, as Bardock went into a state that in the battlefield he went into many times. At that moment he wasn't Bardock, he was a hunter motivated by the thrill of the hunt itself.

"Here, but when I get my hands on him I will murder him, you hear me? I don't care if he was your grandmother, after what he tried to do to my limited edition scouter, he will wish I castrated him, I will…" and so Fasha want on nagging, as everybody prepared to embark on hunting down the renegade grandson.

"Ah, she will be at it for a while, honestly I think it is better to leave without her, poor bastard will never be the same again if she catch him now," said Shugesh, knowing very well how his teammate worked from all these years of knowing her.

"Nice scouter," said Toma as Bardock slipped on the neon-pink scouter, he honestly couldn't care less about his jokes, because he knew when they sparred he would be the one laughing his ass off.

-Second class sector, 16:00-

_"Where the hell am I? And why the hell am I this weak? I'm not even as strong as I was after Guru unlocked my potential at Namek,"_ Gohan thought as he flew with no direction trying to think of a way to return to his home to continue his fight against the deadly androids.

_"No matter, it seems that if I want to return to my world, I need to find out where I am first,"_ Gohan knew that the crazy group of saiyans from before with that little Raditz look-alike must have been trying to find him, and if they did so in his current state, he would be butchered like a pig.

So he brought his power level down as far as he could so their scouter could not find him as easily, _"Now where can I find someone that will help me? First I will need to…"_ his train of thought went elsewhere as suddenly his belly ached terribly like he didn't eat for years, reminding him of its need, "On second thought maybe finding food first will be a better idea," he said out loud.

Differently from the third class that resided at caves and half destroyed homes of the Tuffles, the second class resided in a bustling city that never slept, street signs placed everywhere portraying products such as scouters and new armors. Bars and motels are strewn for the returning saiyans from space, or those that don't have enough time to get to their house as the next mission is only around the next corner.

Architecture of the city resembled and in the same time was completely different from West City, as thousands of saiyans walked the bustling streets going about their everyday routines. As such, it is very easy to be swallowed by the crowd and simply be seen as an everyday passerby.

At the same time, two onlookers stood behind, cackling to themselves, "Well, well. Look at that Barnah: A poor little third class thrash that got lost," said a short man with bald spots and many scars that littered his face.

"Why do you think he's a third class, Nez?" asked a mountain of a saiyan standing at six point eleven, with broad shoulders, spiky hair that went down to his shoulders, one eye a deep black and the other a milky white, clear sign of its blindness.

"Well, Barnah, look at his attire. That isn't armor, which must mean that the guy didn't have enough Friz to pay even for the most basic armor, and as you and I know, the only conclusion to that is that he belongs to the third class," said Nez as he and his partner started to follow Gohan, hiding in plain site in the same crowd that he was hiding.

Nez started to chuckle when he got his reading of Gohan's power level, "Get a look at this, the kid's power level is only at a lowly five," said Nez as his friend, Barnah, gained a sadistic gleam to his one eye.

"Well Barnah, it seems that the only right thing to do as fellow saiyans is to put him out of his misery," said Nez, already being able to see the verm's bloody corpse lying beneath his feet.

At the same time, Gohan started to look around the shops for a place that would soothe his hunger, _"let's see, if I know saiyans, only three things will make them move; training, fights, and most importantly food., So if I want to find me some, all I need to do is follow a big group of saiyans and it will lead me to it,"_ He thought for himself.

He started to go in the direction of three male saiyans, to some two level building; it had a large red neon sign that displayed the name of the place in a language he never encountered before.

When he entered the building he thought he would be introduced to some loud bar filled with saiyans, but beside him only one saiyan stood in the lobby, and it was a she. Oh how easy it was to see that she was a female, the only thing she wore was some slutty black dress that displayed her generous carves.

The lobby had to its right a large bar with four bar seats. In the middle of the lobby where the saiyan girl stood were four tables randomly placed. To the left of the lobby was a staircase that led to the second floor, where Gohan could already constantly hear moans and giggles coming from.

"Welcome to the lonely Saiyan. I am your host, can I interest you with one of our lonely girls, or do you desire something better? You see, I'm very lonely and I'm sure a hot stud like you can help me change that," said the _lonely _girl as with every step her birthing hips swayed from side to side.

_"Oops, guess I forgot about the fourth," _ thought poor Gohan as he felt his cheeks redden from smelling her heat in the air, "not wanting to sound rude, but I only came here for food, sorry if I can't make you less... '_lonely'_" said Gohan as the girl replaced her sultry smile with a frown that would make Vegeta proud.

"Fine, it will be four Friz. Will you pay by cash or scouter?" asked the bored-looking woman, obviously not wanting to spend more time with the guy that rejected her, like a Bombo rejecting alcohol.

"Well, you see, I don…" he couldn't finish the sentence as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tina, make that three plates, our friend here is quite hungry," said Nez as he gave Tina a smile filled with half rotten teeth.

Tina, in a matter of seconds, went to the bar to fix them with food, while the two and a half saiyans sat at one of the tables. Gohan and the strangers didn't speak a word to each other, it was like that even when they started to eat, an atmosphere of uneasiness coated the area.

For twenty minutes, the meal that was shared between three strangers was accompanied by the quiet before the raging storm, Gohan was quiet because living a life filled with only nightmare after nightmare left him more antisocial and paranoid, which made him not trust the two saiyans from the very start.

Nez spent the entire time leering at Gohan like he was a piece of meat. For him, the entire reason for the feast was to give his fellow saiyan a last meal before his demise, because no saiyan - even third class scum like the kid before him - deserved to die with an empty stomach, he was a nice guy after all.

Barnah was smirking the entire meal; eating and drinking while his prey sat before him, just ready for the picking.

When they all finished, they paid the fee and got out of the whorehouse. Gohan didn't even give them a second glance as he started to float and fly out of the city to the wild and untamed side of the planet while Nez and his partner Barnah went after him.

-With Bardock and his crew, 16:20 PM-

For the last twenty minutes, Bardock and his crew searched for Gohan, they split into two groups, Burgos with Bardock, and Toma with Shugesh.

The team led by Bardock searched in the third class sector, while Toma's in the second. It was safe to say that Bardock was beyond pissed.

"Where is that damn brat?!" shouted Bardock as he used his scouter, trying to find his missing grandson, the only thing his partner did was to scream the name Gohan, over, and over.

"I swear to the super saiyan god, that if you don't shut up I will shut it for you!" yelled Bardock, as Burgos stopped screaming and instead started to make the noise you make for a cat, when you want its attention.

"I give up, you are beyond saving, Burgos. I just hope my second son will not be as '_smart_' as you," said Bardock as for a moment Burgos stopped making noises, "Thank you," said Bardock. He would finally be able to concentrate on finding his grandson.

.

..

...

"GOHAN! ARE YOU HERE, GOHAN?!".

Bardock turned back to Burgos to see him give a challenging smirk. At that point Bardock finally lost it, "I'm going to stick my foot up your ass so far it will come out from the other end," said Bardock calmly as he prepared to show Burgos his place, only to stop as his scouter got a massive reading towards planet Vegeta's unoccupied side.

"Three power levels to the east," said Bardock to himself as his scouter was too far to determine the actual strength of it, "I have a feeling our boy is in trouble," was the only thing he said as he and Burgos went to the east.

-With Gohan at the same time-

_"This is far enough,"_ thought Gohan as he landed with his new '_friends_', in a barren rocky surrounding, Gohan landed on a flat ground between two rock formations, while the saiyans on one of the mountains.

"What are your intentions? Why did you follow me?!" Gohan said sternly as Nez started to laugh like a madman.

"Did… did you hear him Barnah? He demands that we tell him what we are after," Nez said between his cackling as Barnah started to smirk.

"To put it simply, third class, we don't like you. That we don't kill you weaklings off at birth, just makes me pissed off," said Barnah, as the wind around them started to kick off, making their hairs move in it's direction.

"So you would kill one from your own kind? Just because of the power that he was given at birth. You disgust me," said Gohan as he went to his turtle stance - his father's prefered stance - wearing a determined look in his eyes saying he would not go down without a fight.

When Nez took a look at Gohan's stance he started to growl and veins started to appear on his forehead. In seconds he and Barnah went through with their saiyan stances mirroring each other, Nez started to shout, "you third class scum, dare to soil my pride as a saiyan by using an outworld stance! That's it, you are dead. Any last words?!"

Gohan's muscles started to tense as he prepared for the fight that was about to go down in the rocky area. _"I hate to say it, but even if I go all out on one of them, it can turn ugly fast. Damn, why am I so weak? Just what happened to me?"_

Gohan looked at up at the eyes of the saiyans before him and said, "Just one thing," as he suddenly disappeared from sight, only to reappear a second later in front of the surprised Nez with a smirk, "Dodge," said Gohan as he punched him in the face so hard he made the short man fly through a mountain, while at the same time Gohan shot a yellow energy beam at the same mountain, effectively leveling it to rabble.

"Nice one," was the only thing Gohan heard as Nez headbutted him, making Gohan disoriented. What gave Nez the opening he needed to fire from point blank at Gohan with his energy beam, taking Gohan with it to the ground with an agonizing scream, a giant explosion in its wake.

"Barnah! Power level! Now! There's no way the kid is a five!" Nez said, taking his scouter in his hand and crushing it, from thinking it was broken because of the last reading of Gohan's power level.

Barnah pressed his scouter's power button fast, and started to sweat a little when the numbers started to rise up. "No way!" shouted Barnah in anger, "The kid's power level is at a thousand eight hundred and two!" said Barnah.

"What?!" said Nez, as he just couldn't believe what he heard - a little more and the kid would be as strong as a second class, "Barnah" said Nez calmly with a nasty smirk, "Even if the scouter is wrong, we are still stronger than this trash, hahaha."

"Really?" asked a voice from behind Nez as an elbow borrowed into his back, making him hunch over in pain, "You are right. Maybe I'm not as strong as you, but in the end power is only a factor, in a real battle it's not the only thing that decides it!" screamed Gohan, kicking him up from the ribs while he was hunched over from his previous attack.

Nez's eyes were closed from pain, he felt like death, and he knew that he needed to get serious if he wanted to win that battle. Gohan himself already wore many burns and cuts from the other saiyan's last attack. His gi was in tethers and only the right sleeve remained, he had to end the boy quickly, before his buddy decided to join the fun.

Gohan flew in Nez's direction, trying to keep his momentum, he cupped both of his hands into a fist, and rammed them down at Nez's head only for a pair of hands to block him.

"Nez, what happened? is that insect too much for you?" asked Barnah as he held Gohan's hands.

"The fucker actually hurt me!" screamed Nez in pain, as he coughed blood. "That's it, let's double team the bastard!" screamed an enraged Nez, as his partner could only cackle, as he witnessed Nez's current state.

While both of the saiyans talked between themselves, Gohan decided that now was his chance to get out of Barnah's hold, so he started to barely raise his hands over his head to channel energy between them, spreading his fingers and then shutting them, "**Masanko-haa!" **gohan screamed as a yellow energy beam was released straight at Barnah's face.

Nez in the last second saw that and kicked Gohan in the ribs, making Barnah lose his hold and miss the attack that could have given him considerable damage. Behind them the attack detonated harmlessly against one of the rock formation, leaving a crater behind its wake.

"Kid, we gonna introduce you to a world of pain! Prepare for oblivion!" yelled Barnah as he and Nez started to throw kicks and jabs randomly in the same speed, while Gohan that could barely follow them could only go to the defensive, and try to deflect as many hits as he could.

It was like Nez's and Barnah's barrage was never ending, with every couple of jabs, one introduced a new move while the other continued. First Nez tried to throw Gohan out of balance with a leg swipe, but Gohan jumped over it and succeeded to evade it only to get a right elbow to the face from Barnah, and from there more and more hits got through Gohan's defense's, leaving him more and more drained.

_"I have to do something, and fast," _Gohan powered up to his limit and with a yell unleashed a shockwave of energy, that threw the saiyans off of him, giving him some much needed space. Gohan didn't wait a second as he went after Barnah's direction, punching him in the face and with that breaking his scouter. After that he took his head with both of his hands and drove it to his knees, breaking Barnah's nose in the process.

Gohan started to gain momentum from his attack and Barnah was still in shock from Gohan's turn around, which gave Gohan the chance to bring more damage to him by bringing his fists down on his face more and more.

"Barnah!" screamed Nez as he witnessed his partner just kept getting more and more blows from Gohan's fists, he shook his head and flew with his greatest speed towards Gohan to get him off his friend, only when he reached him he went straight through what he now realized was an after-image with Gohan's outline. One which had just given him a smirk.

They were going blind at that moment, there was no way for them to locate him now. Barnah had lost his scouter, and their adversary was one cunning motherfucker.

"Barnah! Back to back! Now!" Yelled Nez, as they went back to back, fortifying their defense against their enemy.

The silence was maddening; every second was like eternity, the only thing that could have been heard was the roaring of the wind. "What is that bastard waiting for?" asked Barnah, his face was swollen and purple from the beating.

"Don't know, but the kid is drained, there is no question about it," said Nez as he winced every time he took another breath, still hurting from his busted ribs.

Gohan hid behind one of the rock formation in the area, blood dripping from his mouth, _"I can't take much more of this, it's now or never."_ He started to gather his energy between his palm, and spread his legs _"I'm more accustomed to fighting with one handed moves than two. It will do more damage if I do it this way," _thought Gohan, as a blue glow started to appear from his right palm.

Nez and Barnah prepared to level the area in hopes to flushing him out. A yellow glow started to radiate from their palms, charging their most devastating move, only to suddenly hear their prey chant loudly, a blue glow started to show between a large rock formation to their left. "Shit, Nez, eight o' clock!" screamed Barnah as he and Nez fired their blast in that direction, **"Twin devastation!"** they both shouted as they opened fire.

Gohan felt a large energy wave coming towards him, no doubt the preparation for his attack gave him away, but fortunately for him he too was done charging it, **"Kame-hame-haaaa!" **when Gohan finished his chant he fired everything he had at the saiyans, fully knowing it would be his only way to finish that fight.

When the yellow and blue beams clashed, it painted the area with their light. Each one fighting for supremacy. Trying to swallow the other. It all came down to a battle of wills. True, Gohan was drained, but while his adversaries had great power they just didn't know how to channel it well to bring it to its full potential.

Gohan, legs starting to shake, his vision starting to get hazy and holding his offensive up just kept chipping away what little power he had left, while the saiyans laughed their asses off knowing that Gohan only delayed the inevitable end.

With a great shout, the duo's beam completely took over Gohan's, swallowing him whole in a wave of destruction that took most of the mountains in the area with it.

A few agonizing seconds passed before Gohan, with what little strength he had left, rose from the scorched ground, panting and having trouble breathing right. His body ached with every movement, whatever was left from his father's beloved gi was thorn, barely clinging to his body. The only actually wearable thing that was left were his pants. Still, the saiyans were surprised to see him stand, and in a moment notice, they both started to howl in laughter over his physical state.

"Seems like the little third class is all out of juice," said Barnah, as Nez only leered at Gohan with the most horrifying grin, his eyes wide open.

"I guess that after we are done with him, we should honor the little guy, and at least bury him, eh?" asked Barnah as he started to laugh and his partner continued to rape Gohan with his unrelenting gaze.

"Oh, by Lord Frieza! Nez, I swear we need to ask King Vegeta for a mission, you are going feral on us if this continues" said Barnah, as he noticed Gohan became paler after their little chat. "Seems like the kid finally bite his tongue, and understands his place."

_"Wait, he said Frieza? No, now it all makes sense, the saiyans, the world, and that younger version of Raditz. I'm in the fucking past, and that means that I..." _Gohan fell to his knees, and as he tilted his head downwards and the setting sun cast on him a shadow, he said, "I," over and over as the saiyans mistook it for pleads for mercy.

"Die!" screamed Nez as he charged at Gohan with all of his rage, bringing his right fist back and charging it with as much energy as he could to cut Gohan's head right off.

As Nez came closer_, _the wind around Gohan picked up more and more speed, as Gohan's voice became quieter as it went on. At that point Nez was on top of him, bringing his fist down to finish him off, as Barnah sat on the side watching it all with a smirk.

"I," Nez ignored Gohan's words as his fist started to glow purple, "Am," he landed in front of Gohan, the lad's face dark as at that point the shadow of the sunset obscured most of it, and when Nez fist was centimeters away, his head rose with a grim look as he finished his sentence, "alone."

_"Splech,"_ was the noise that echoed as the ground was painted red with saiyan blood.


	5. Hatred of a child

Hatred of a child

**A/N: I like to thank again my fellow readers for the support of SWTHP. As of now; there are more than two thousand views to the story, which originate from thirty different countries. **

-Gohan's POV start -

I remember it like it was yesterday, the day that it all changed, the day that would haunt me forever, the day my father died.

It all started the day my father returned from space, after he fought Frieza and his henchmen. After he got rid of the space tyrant as expected he, started to greet us with his usual smile.

He started to explain to us how he survived Namek and why it took him so long to return. When we returned home to meet my mother we started to see the signs of what was to come. He started to sweat and his breathing started to get irregular, when we asked him about it he just denied it all.

As the years passed I saw how my father, someone that I always looked up to all my life, just withered away. Every month, week, day and second he just grew weaker, until nothing was left of him.

It was one of the most traumatizing things I ever witnessed - worse than Raditz, and the saiyans and even more so than Frieza - but even though he was suffering he never stopped smiling, it gave me hope, it helped me believe that we could survive this battle like all the other battles before. To his last dying breath I believed in this and I know he believed in it too.

At the first year since his return, he would always start his day with a workout. He would always try to convince my beloved mother to let me train with him and the only thing it got him was a frying pan to the head.

Those were happier times, times filled with laughter and peace, I miss them… we all missed them.

**-Mount Paozu, Gohan, age eight and a half, 17:45 PM-**

'_Dad's ki is plummeting. If it continues like this, I will not make it!'_ Gohan thought as he ran as fast as he could towards his house. Tears started to threaten to fall, as with every desperate plea. With every step he felt his father's life force dropping in an alarming rate.

With the bag slung over his shoulder, filled with the medicine he was sent to retrieve, he jumped and ran past the trees and shrubs, climbing the mountain his family lived in, everything became a blur for Gohan as he gained momentum with every step.

"Daddy!" screamed Gohan as he cursed himself for being slower than he was on Nemek. For three years he didn't train even once, and now he paid the price.

The sun started to settle in the distance as the shadow of the trees seemed as ominous as ever to little Gohan. He started to feel his legs tire as he gave all he had to reach his beloved father. '_Please be ok, please be ok,' _he chanted in his mind as he felt his dad's ki drop to almost nothing. Those were his father's last moments and he wasn't there to say goodbye one last time.

The tears that previously threatened to spill out of his eyes finally went through with it as he started to see his house in the distance. Standing there were all the Z-fighters, Vegeta, Bulma and her infant son, Trunks.

Krillin saw his best friend son in the distance running the fastest he could, as his father probably clinged to his last moments in the living world. He tilted his head down, he just couldn't look at the young warrior's eyes. Even though at that time he couldn't do a thing for his friend, he still felt guilt and sorrow that just squeezed his heart, threatening to squish it.

Suddenly, baby Trunks started to cry his eyes out pressing his face to his mother's bosom, even in his young age he could feel the ki of a dying man that was about to pass from this world to the next.

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise at feeling the life force of his rival and the friend of his mate almost completely gone. '_Kakarot, first you dare to forget your heritage, then suppress me, claiming the title of the first super saiyan in a thousand years and now you die before I could surpass you,' _Vegeta's hands clench, almost drawing blood as he felt his hatred for his archrival grow with every second, "Damn you, Kakarot, damn you to hell," said the man under his breath.

Tien could only close his eyes and nod in respect to his onetime enemy, and then friend that went to hell and back to bring him and his comrades back to life, '_Rest in peace, my friend, may we meet again in the next life_,' thought Tien as his small companion started to cry, thinking the same thing as Tien.

Piccolo could only grunt, still not knowing how to react to the death of Son Goku, he could only look at the sunset with a great burden in his heart, as he know that because Goku died from natural causes, even the dragon balls - with all their power - could not bring the man back.

He heard his student's shout for his dad when he still was climbing the mountain of his house. Piccolo never knew his father personally, but he did carry his memories before his last moments, the first emotion he felt when he hatched from his egg was sadness and rage, so he could sympathize with his student's distress.

When Gohan reached his home he could only shake his head in denial as he couldn't feel his father anymore, he stopped running as his eyes widened and he started walking slowly, '_My daddy is the strongest man in the universe, he can't die,'_ he thought to himself like a mantra as he took one step at a time towards his house.

Bulma wanted to go to Gohan and embrace him and help him with his grief, but she stopped when Krillin put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head to tell her with it that it was too soon for consoling.

Gohan stopped walking, staring at the front entrance of his house, fearing the moment he would open the door. Piccolo looked at his distressed student, knowing that this time he would need to take the jump into the unknown alone.

Gohan stared at the doorknob for another minute as finally he took a deep breath, grasped it with his left hand, and turned it ever so slightly. When he got inside the living room the first thing that greeted him was Yamcha looking straight into his eyes. "Gohan I-I'm sorry," was the only thing he said as Gohan started to run to his parents' room.

When he entered the room he was greeted with a sight that would from that point on hunt him to the grave: His father, the strongest man in the universe, laid at his bed, eyes closed, his chest without any indication of breathing. The man that raised him, his father, his hero, laid dead.

His master, the old turtle hermit tilted his head down to give his last respects to his most talented pupil, with a lone tear falling from his eyes, looking at Goku's Inanimate form.

His mother's sobs were heard as she cried into her late husband's chest, crying his name over and over again.

Gohan could only look in shock at the sight before him, he didn't say a word, he felt his world shatter around him and desperately tried to remember what he last said to his newly-departed father.

_"Daddy, will you be ok?" _

_"Gohan what did I always teach you?"_

_"When there's a will, there is a way?"_

_"Remember those words Gohan, and remember me through them"_

"Daddy!" cried Gohan as he much like his mother jumped to his father's chest, crying his eyes out. His mother rose from Goku's chest looking at her son crying for his father, she separated Gohan from her dead husband as youngling was reduced to nothing but a hurt child.

Chichi took her son's head and tilted him up when he opened his sad brown eyes and looked at the same browns of his mother, he felt her kiss his forehead wiping his tears with her fingers. "Mommy, daddy's gone" Gohan said with a sad and defeated voice.

"No, Gohan," was the only thing his mother said as she needed a second to stop herself from breaking down too. She took her right hand and pointed it at her son's chest, "he will always be with us, he will never leave us, and as long as your heart beats, he will look after you"

Gohan nodded and hugged his mother crying into her dress like he was four again. As his mother moved her fingers through her son's raven locks, she started to sing to him the same lullaby she sang to him when he was nothing more than a baby, and felt how her son fell asleep at her arms.

**-Gohan's POV-**

Vegeta... What can I say to describe him? Arrogant, cocky, proud, saiyan, those are the thing I can describe him as. As a child, the man terrified the heck out of me. I was scared of the man he was, I was scared of his past, and I was scared of what he represented.

My father couldn't hate, it just wasn't in his nature. Of course, he would always get serious when the time called for it, or even angry, but he would always pull a smile afterwards and, like a fight never happened, try to befriend his opponents or try to change them to the right path.

Unlike my father, however, I could never do that. I think the first time I was introduced to that emotion was when my '_uncle' _Raditz came to earth. I can still hear my father's screams sometimes, but as a small child I still couldn't decipher that emotion and just thought of it as a reaction of fear.

The second person I learned to hate was Nappa, Vegeta's former right hand man, the monster killed every warrior we threw at him. We put our greatest effort on our attacks, and the son of a bitch just kept smiling. I think I really started to hate him when Mr. Piccolo took a life-ending blast for me, and got laughed at by the same person that fired it, but again, I still didn't know that what I felt was hatred, I was just a scared kid back then.

The third person I hated, oddly enough, made me feel ashamed a little. It was the prince of all saiyans himself. The man time and time again boasted about the honor and pride of the saiyan race, while in reality he was nothing more than a deranged man that would sacrifice everything for his lust for power. I never did forgive him, maybe if I had more time to know him I would have felt differently, but because of his action and those of his comrades I grew to hate the saiyans. Yet, like the times before, the pin just didn't drop.

I never knew what was hatred, I was just a small child in a big, cold world, I witnessed so much death and destruction, I feared for my life, and I cried so many tears, but hatred? No. No matter what I didn't know I had it, but it all changed at that day, when the child learned to hate.

**-Diablo dessert, Gohan age nine, 13:34 PM-**

It had been a month since then, and the androids emerged, the remaining Z fighters met at Yamcha's old bandit base.

Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo as of that moment were the last live Z-warriors on the plant, after a month of fighting the android threat a third of earth population was diminished, the first to fall was the proud saiyan prince.

On the first day of the battle, the androids emerged at West City, the third city on Earth to be attacked, in their journey of death and distraction. Now, most would think that the prince challenged the android siblings from sheer arrogance, but the truth was that Vegeta's last moment were spent fighting not for himself, but for his newly-born son and his mate, he died so his pack would live on.

In the second city was Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu, it was five days later, the androids continued their search for Goku, not knowing that his time at that plane had already passed. When they got to his house Gohan was there to stop them, but for the first time and not the last he failed against the androids.

The only reason he survived was because of Tien and Yamcha that he asked to help him in training against the androids. The battle only took one minute to be over, one minute that gave Gohan and his mother time to escape from the mechanical murderers' clutches.

They fled to what was remaining of West City, to the only standing building of Capsule Corp, Chiaotzu stayed behind, until this day Gohan didn't know the exact details, but the little guy survived for five minutes, not because he fought but because the Androids flayed him to death.

It only took six days to take out more than half of the Z-fighters, and for three weeks and a Half the Z-fighters with their best efforts survived, now in the former bandit's chamber, they met to discuss their plans against the androids.

The secret Z base's inside consisted of various maps, and large empty underground places to train in secret for the androids, they also acted as tunnels for a tactical retreat. At that time the Z fighters looked at a map of the globe, with a couple of red exes displaying the cities that fell to the android menace.

"It's just not working, we dice out all we got, again and again, and those metal bastards just keep on walking!" Yelled Krillin in anger, as he rubbed his left empty eye socket that he lost a week before, against the android that called herself 18.

"Krillin, settle down, we need to keep our heads straight if we want to beat those monsters," said the namekian as he turned his glance to his young student, "Gohan, how is your transformation going? For the last week I felt your ki take irregular patterns, is there any progress?" Asked Piccolo as Gohan started to stutter.

"I-I. No, Piccolo. I'm sorry, every time when I feel I get there, it's just slipping between my grasp, like something is missing," said Gohan as he could not look at his mentor's eyes from the shame of failing him again.

Suddenly a hand was placed on his head rubbing it in a way that made him feel safe. "Gohan, it's all right, you are getting there; I can feel it. You are already as strong as your father when he transformed, the only thing missing is the trigger," said Piccolo as he gave him a reassuring smile.

"As bad as I feel to ruin your student-teacher moment, we need to see if they move in some kind of pattern, and It would really be helpful if you two could bring you're take to this mess," said Krillin as he studied the map.

It went like that for hours, they tried to think of everything but no matter what they did, the attacks had no patterns, no clues to where they struck, and no indication on where they would actually strike next.

"Maybe they don't have a pattern, maybe its all a sort of game for them. Before, they didn't hurt anyone. Even after Vegeta, challenge 18, they just broke his arm and pride, I think that now they lost their reason to exist, something in their program change," said young Gohan as Krillin and Piccolo paled from the thought that all that death and distraction was just part of some sadistic game.

"If what you're saying is true, Gohan, then we are pretty much… well… screwed over. If until now they have attacked without reason - which was the only could count on to hunt them down - and we already established that we can't sense their energy," said Krillin, his hope diminishing with every passing second.

"Krillin, I…" Gohan started to say as everybody in the room sensed thousands of energy signals started to vanish from the other side of the world, Gohan felt like he wanted to throw up as he felt the death toll climb with every second that passed.

"We have to do something, I can't stay here like a cowering child any longer!" Screamed Piccolo in anger, as Gohan and Krillin nodded with him, and in a matter of seconds the Z-fighters exited their safe haven and ventured to the clutches of death.

**-Ember city, 15:12 PM-**

Where once stood with glory a city filled with life and laughter, now crumbled a concrete graveyard that drowned in the blood of the innocents, and in the center of it, hovering some dozen meters above, stood two beings: one male, and one female, responsible for the tragedy that baffled the once brimming city of life and dreams.

Above the burning city, those two figures floated while only gloating and laughing at the screams of terror and death. Blood soaked the soil that was once filled with life. Life that once burned bright much like the fire that now consumed it. From dust all comes, to dust all returns. It was all a tad too repetitive, really.

"D-did you see this guy's face when that building crushed him? 18, I dare you to say that wasn't worth at least ten points," said 17, as he was barely able to breath from laughter at the demise of an innocent civilian.

"**Destructo Disc!**" a yell was heard as a sharp disc of pure destructive energy soared past and made a cut on 17's cheek. The androids averted their gazes to the thrower, a bald man with a black eye-patch and a determined face, with nothing but conviction in his lone eye.

17 brought his hand up to his cheek, wiping the blood off with his thumb. At the same time, Krillin started to sweat as he charged another Disc to throw at 17.

"Oh look, 18, your bold, little one-eyed boyfriend came to play with us. Don't worry, lover boy, we would never dare forget about you," said 17 with a sinister intention as he gave a cold smirk to the last purely human Z Fighter.

'_Ok, Krillin, it's now or never. You can't falter now_,' Krillin thought as he made another Destructo Disc and threw it at 17's neck. 17's smirk grew into a grin as suddenly a green shield surrounded him, negating the attack completely.

"18, stay out of this, the bald one is mine," said 17 with a dangerous edge to his voice. When Krillin saw the glint in his eyes, he knew that at that moment the battle had really begun. In the blink of an eye, the human and the android disappeared and reappeared in several different places while exchanging quick kicks and jabs.

While Krillin gave his all to the exchange of super-powered blows, 17's threatening smirk never left his face, '_That smirk - he's playing with me. The guy isn't even trying to defend seriously, he just lazily goes with the pace that I'm moving_.'

As time passed, 17 decided to stop playing and go to the offensive. He ducked under one of Krillin's swings, and thrusted his right elbow into his chest. Krillin's remaining eye rolled almost completely to the back of his head from the agonizing pain, while 17 cupped both his fists and smashed them downwards into Krillin's head.

The attack hit, leaving an echoing _crunch_ behind it. Krillin's ears ringed as he felt like his skull just gave in from that one blow. He fell from the skies to the burning city, while 17 flew after him towards the fiery death trap below.

Krillin continue to fall as he suddenly moved his head towards 17's direction, giving him a sly smirk. 17 didn't have time to think about it as Krillin stopped mid fall, and started to make a funny face with his tongue out. The android couldn't help but growl in annoyance as he prepared to unleash the same punch he used to finish off the small warrior before, only for him to go right through an after image of that same warrior.

"What th-?! Where did he go?" said the android as he floated in the air between the three major buildings that surrounded him.

"Right here, big guy," said Krillin under his breath as he placed both of his hands in front of his face and spread them while screaming, "**Solar Flare!**" unleashing a great blinding light in the area. Not having anticipated this, the android was blinded from the move and without the ability to sense his opponent he lost track of him and his surroundings, as Krillin appeared a couple of feet behind him and cupped his hands to his side.

At the same time, three other voices could be heard chanting alongside him, giving their all at a do-or-die attack.

"**Special Beam cannon!**" a corkscrew-like beam in the color of yellow with a purple outline came hurtling out of the ground as the flames below obscured the location of the shooter.

"**Masenko-haaa!**" an orange beam with a bloated tip carrying most of its power was shot from one of the windows in the buildings to the west.

"**Kamehameha!**" a white and blue spiraling beam that obliterated everything in its path came from behind the android.

The three attacks traveled past the sound barrier to their goal, each one with the potential to decimate planets. When Android 17 finally got his sight back he could only look wide-eyed at the incoming beams of destruction and say.

"Well, shit."

When they met they made a huge explosion that swallowed entire blocks with their destructive force, lightning the area in a way that could have been seen from space, in a way that aliens could have mistaken it for a star.

A few minutes of agonizing wait passed before the silence was broken. "Krillin, did we get him?" asked Gohan as he appeared from behind a building, directing it at the tired and exhausted human fighter.

Krillin couldn't even make out a syllable; he was too tired for that after his joint attack with his fellow warriors. His head rose to face the still-dissipating dome of smoke, as only when it was gone they would really know if they succeeded or not. He wore his heart upon his sleeve as he held nothing but a last strand of hope... Hope that was suddenly crushed when he heard an eerie slow clap coming from the dome.

"D-damn i-it," said Krillin as the dome of dust got carried by the wind, revealing Android 17. He now had various cuts and bruises, his clothes were tattered, and blood dripped from his mouth.

"How? We just put everything we had into that attack and he just acts like it was a gentle breeze," said the terrified Gohan as the Android's cold gaze was now locked on him, promising only pain and suffering.

With one last clap, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Gohan, kneeing him hard in the stomach. Gohan felt like his organs were liquefied from the devastating hit, he could only float there in place looking at the android, as his eyes rolled up from the pain, making it look like his pupils had gone completely white, until he felt himself get propelled into a building that was to his left. Only after the crash he understood that he had gotten a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Gohan!" was heard loudly, as a stretched green arm burst through the rubble on the ground and gripped 17's legs, throwing him into another building in a different direction. Piccolo emerged from the wreckage below, snarling as he started to randomly throw yellow ki blasts, missing his mark with every blast.

"What's wrong, jolly green giant? Forgot your glasses?" asked the laughing android, as Piccolo stopped firing blasts and gave a shit-eating grin. "Well, it looks like you're all out of fuel, huh?" asked 17 as suddenly he heard his sister yelling at him.

"17! Look behind you!" shouted his sister as she sat on the corpse of an elderly man. She started to play with her hair, starting to get bored from the battle.

17 turned his gaze from his opponent to give a retort to his sister as he finally noticed the ki blasts surroun-'_fffffuuuuccccckkkkk,' _he thought as he desperately looked for a path that would let him escape .

"Oh, you don't know how long I have waited for this," said Piccolo as the veins in his forehead started to bulge, and with no hesitation he crossed both of his arms, screaming "**Hellzone Grenade!"** All the combined blasts shot towards 17, swallowing him whole as a giant explosion that could be seen for miles manifested itself.

"Piccolo, go check on Gohan, I will hold the fort until you get back," said Krillin as his green comrade flew to the building which young Gohan had been thrown to while the explosion subsided, leaving behind a bleeding and angry android.

"Seems like now you don't have any excuse about going shopping with me next time we enter a city," said 18, as she looked at her brother state: his jeans wore cuts everywhere, his right sleeve was torn, and half his face carried burns.

"Fine, I will go shopping with you, just get over here and help me finish off the vermin," retorted 17 as his sister floated over to his side.

Krillin started to sweat as the android talked like it was all a sick game for them, he clenched his fists enough to draw blood, and with an angry shout threw himself into the lion's den, knowing what awaited him.

When he came close enough, he threw a fist directly at 18's face, only for it to be caught by her hands. "game over little man," said 18, as 17 released an energy beam from point blank range at Krillin. Krillin yelled from the visceral pain as he felt like every part of his body getting ripped apart from the attack.

18 started to laugh as Krillin's arm was torn off, as the beam carried him to the ground. When he reached it; Krillin was barely clinging to life and the androids prepared another energy attack at the tip of their fingers, firing it straight at Krillin's face.

Krillin could no longer scream as the beams pierced his skull, boiling his remaining eye right out of its socket, frying his brain to a crisp. In seconds, his head exploded from the pressure. Just like that, Krillin the Z fighter, died, leaving behind two others.

Inside the building's wreckage, Piccolo searched with all his senses for his charge. The interior was filled with dust obscuring his sight, the noises from outside deterred him from hearing in which direction his student laid.

As the seconds flew by, Piccolo started to be filled with dread as no matter where he searched, what stone he lifted, what dark corner he scoured, there was no sign of young Gohan. It was like he had vanished from the face of the earth.

When he started to lose hope for his student's survival, he suddenly barely noticed a plummeting energy source clinging to its life. Piccolo didn't wait a second longer, he started to run in the ki source's direction.

"Gohan, no," Piccolo could only whisper as he took in Gohan's state of being. He was spread on the ground, trails of blood were seen leaving Gohan's mouth, nose and ears. Every breath was labored.

"Mister… Piccolo," Gohan said with tears spilling from his eyes, "Krillin is," he just couldn't finish the sentence because of all the physical and mental pain. He struggled to get up, everything around him was a blur, clinging to consciousness.

"Gohan, don't speak, you need treatment," said Piccolo as he took Gohan in his arms, cradling him, as he started to float.

'_It's too late for this city. Gohan is in no shape for battle, and we just lost Krillin to those monsters. We need to make a tactical retreat - it is our only hope now,' _thought Piccolo as suddenly the building they resided in started to shake, and great explosions were heard from outside.

At the same time the remaining Z-fighters resided in the ruined building, the androids started to throw blasts in every direction, laughing their hearts out as block after block was erased before them, effectively killing any surviving human that was left in the city, until were once an already-ruined city stood, now an empty wasteland laid were a single building barely could keep itself standing.

"So? Want to end this game? As you see, I need new clothes," said 17 as his sister started to give an evil smirk in return.

Suddenly, the building exploded leaving behind a floating figure; a namekian that chose to sacrifice everything, just so his only real friend in the world could live to fight another day.

"17, if I am not mistaken there were two of them, the grumpy alien here, and a little runt that you just roundhoused into the building that just got demolished over there, does this mean he is the last one of Goku's friends?" asked 18, as she searched with her cold piercing eyes for the son of their arch enemy.

Piccolo never felt so much frustration in his life. His most recent attack only slowed the bastards down, and he had just failed another city. yet even if that was one of his greatest failures, he couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"Stay out of this, 18. The freak is mine," said 17 as he eyed Piccolo like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. Piccolo screamed his lungs out as he powered up to his limits and some more, ready for his final round with the android.

They both stared to each other's eyes. one was fighting for the future of his world, while the other was fighting for his own sick enjoyment. One great and final shout was heard before they both ran at each outer.

When they reached each other, Piccolo started on the offensive with a leg swipe, effectively making the mechanical murderer lose his balance. Piccolo didn't even blink as he was ready to kick 17 in the head, while said android was still falling.

17, regaining his bearings just in time to evade Piccolo's kick, used his leg to gain momentum to jump above Piccolo. He started to spin in the air, gaining speed every millisecond until his form seemingly turned into a blurry ball, and when a second passed since his jump he used all of his momentum to kick downwards with his right leg.

Piccolo saw the kick in the last second, jumping backwards to see the his former location become a large crater from 17's blow, much to his shock. Piccolo didn't stand in bewilderment for long as 17, that not even a second ago had dug a hole the ground with but kick, used the same leg that he kicked with to jump at Piccolo.

Piccolo didn't miss a beat as he side-stepped to his left, making 17 miss him completely. He grasped 17's right leg with his left hand in midair, and used his elbow to strike at 17's knee cap. 17 saw that coming in the last moment and he bent his body upwards to catch Piccolo's elbow and trust his left leg straight at Piccolo's face.

Piccolo lost his grip as 17 landed with his hands on the ground and used it to right himself with a somersault back to a standing position. "I gotta hand it to you, big green, you're faring pretty wall with me at forty percent of my power, but let's face it, this cat and mouse game between us just became repetitive and boring. Let's take this battle up a notch, shall we?"

17 started to release a considerable amount of killing intent, which made Piccolo sweat and fall to one of his knees from the sheer pressure and intensity. Piccolo started to snarl with his pointy teeth, and with all his strength and with an audible gulp, rose and returned to his demon fighting stance.

**-Ten minutes earlier, before Piccolo's final stand-**

Piccolo was still holding Gohan as he used his splitting ability that another Z-fighter, Tien, developed years ago.

The original Piccolo gave the injured body of Gohan to his clone, giving it a silent command with his gaze to protect the child with everything in his arsenal. The clone took Gohan's battered and bruised body and a second later blew a large hole in the wall, exiting the building and using the androids' own blasts to hide he and the child and escape from the battlefield.

'_Now I can only wait for the right time to strike,' _thought Piccolo as he sat and crossed his legs to meditate while he could still hear the androids howl in crazed laughter as they wiped out what was left of the burning city around them.

**-Back to Piccolo's fight-**

Piccolo jumped backwards as he released a ki blast at the ground to spread a cloud of sand in the residing area as he flew as fast as he could around the android, using the still spreading dust and sand to make a sneak attack from behind, starching his left arm as he put his right fingertips to his forehead, storing ki to them.

**-Five minutes before the battle-**

Piccolo's clone had already gotten out of the battlefield with Gohan in his arms, the boy going and out of consciousness through the entire trip.

"Piccolo, please, you have to forget about me, you need every ounce of strength. You-" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence as he started to cough blood on Piccolo's fighting gi.

Piccolo could only smile at the bravery his student displayed before him as they flew to Kami's lookout, where they could get senzu beans to save Gohan's life and to leave him under the watchful eyes of Bulma.

"Kid, do you remember how before the sayians, I always instructed you on how to leave behind the fear of death?" asked Piccolo, as Gohan fought with everything he got only to stay awake, he could only nod his head as a reply, as tears started to spill from his eyes.

Piccolo started to give Gohan a little energy from his Ki reserves, to replenish Gohan's life energy and to keep him warm. "So you also remember that for a teacher to sacrifice his entire purpose and being, to ensure his student will someday surpass him, is his greatest reward," said Piccolo as Gohan started to think of why Piccolo started to bring it up all of a sudden.

At that time, Gohan first thought that Piccolo meant that a teacher will just put all his free time to ensure his student would gain the experience from his master, but Gohan's eyes suddenly widenned when he figured out what Piccolo wanted to say to him.

**-Back to the battle-**

Android 17 cursed doctor Gero at that moment, "Why didn't the old windbag give us the ability to sense energy? it was one of the most basic things he could do," said the annoyed android. Suddenly, he started to see a dark shadow inside the smoke around him, and it only took him a second to know it was a fist that was aimed at his face.

17 smirked. "Seems like someone became desperate! A fist. Really?" asked the cocky android as he crossed both of his forearms to block the attack, only for the fist to open up in the last moment, releasing a weak energy blast.

17 jumped back as the blast missed its mark. "Ok that was just sad, right…now?" 17 noticed that nobody was connected to the hand as he followed the rubber-like arm with his eyes, only to get face to face with a snarling Piccolo, with his other hand outstretched and aimed right at the android's chest, where his heart laid.

**"Special beam cannon!" **yelled Piccolo as he released all his energy into another do-or-die attack, 17 could only scream as he felt the attack struggling to pierce his chest, and by that shoot him through the heart, only for a medium-sized energy blast to strike him in the side, throwing him off the first beam's trajectory.

Piccolo fell to his knees, out of breath. He put what energy he had left onto that attack, and now not even ten percent was left of his total energy. All in all, things were not looking good for Piccolo.

Blood was spilling to the ground from 17's chest, he gritted his teeth as he rose up from the ground, and, for the first time, he showed to the world his real face: not that of a person, an android or even a murderer. That, right there, was the face of a savage beast.

17 screamed to the heavens as he instantly appeared in front of Piccolo, bringing his knee to Piccolo's midsection, making the green alien hunch from pain; only to get a cupped fist to the head which succeeded in bringing him down to the ground a second later.

17 didn't stop there. He would make sure to do ten times worse to the alien than what he felt from getting a fucking energy beam to the chest. 17 started stomping on Piccolo's spine again and again as he laid incapacitated on the ground, making Piccolo scream from agonizing pain.

**-One minute before the battle-**

Piccolo finally reached the lookout. There waited for him his other half, and the heiress of the Capsule Corp cooperation with her baby boy. When he landed, he started to walk to Kami with Gohan in his arms.

When Bulma saw the state of Gohan, she gasped and ran to Piccolo to question him, only to get a challenging glare in return. She stopped running as her infant son, Trunks started to wail in her arms, awakened from the almost non existence killing intent Piccolo released at that moment.

"Kami, he needs treatment immediately. Take him to a room and give him a senzu bean," Piccolo rudely ordered, as his old counterpart took Gohan in his arms, accessing the state of the boy before him.

"W-wa-wait," said Gohan as he felt his heart broken from knowing that he would never see his mentor again. He wanted for him to wait, so he could take the bean so that he may help in the fight.

Piccolo could only look with pity at the boy, knowing the burden that would rest on his shoulders because of what would transpire. "Gohan, I'm sorry," was the only thing Piccolo said as Kami pressed a pressure point on Gohan's neck with extreme expertise, making him faint on the spot.

With no second to delay, Piccolo's clone disappeared as the its essence returned to the original, bringing with it his memories, all of which he spent with his pupil. Back at the battle field where Piccolo meditated, he suddenly opened his eyes and with one sentence started it all, "It's time."

**-Back to the battle-**

17 started to grow bored of Piccolo's screams, as he took Piccolo up with a hand around his neck, choking him in the process. Piccolo, even with all the pain, still didn't give up. He clawed 17's chest where he had shot him, making the android let go of his throat.

17 growled in annoyance as he started to throw punches at Piccolo, every one of them hitting home. Piccolo just couldn't follow 17 quick jabs in his current state. Every punch or kick was a blur for him. The only thing he could do was protect his vital points while 17 treated him like a sandbag.

Piccolo started to tire as suddenly a punch landed on his cranium and he fell against a wall that once was part of a tall building, just getting hit more and more,be it to the legs, chest, or face, nothing was spared as the cruel android landed more and more unrelenting hits on him.

'_Gohan, I'm sorry_, _you were my first friend. You showed me compassion and acceptance where everyone else would reject me. I just wish that it wouldn't turn out this way. Your greatest strength was your peaceful nature, you were never meant to be a warrior, but a man of peace,' _ thought Piccolo as he got lost in his memories, until it all faded to black.

17 had grown bored of the namekian. He wasn't even concentrating on the fight (or slaughter, to be honest) anymore, so he raised his power to forty five percent and, with one strong kick, broke Piccolo's neck, killing him instantly.

"What a bore, I didn't get to have any fun," whined 18, as she shoot a ki beam at Piccolo's carcass, vaporizing it in the blink of an eye.

"Come, 18, I need new clothes" said 17 as he and his sister flew to an unknown location.

**-Kami's lookout, a day later-**

"Piccolo!" screamed Gohan as he woke up from his sleep with cold sweat covering his body. His gaze landed on the genie of the lookout, Popo, that bowed his head to him and pointed at fresh clothing on a chair near his bed, and then leaving the room without a word.

Outside the room sat bulma and her son, Trunks, that played with his set of building blocks, building a little tower.

They heard footsteps, coming from the building behind them, and when Bulma looked at the source, she found Gohan wearing a replica of his father's gi looking confused and lost. She instantly rose up and ran to him.

"Gohan, thank goodness you are ok. I feared the worst," said Bulma as she looked at Gohan's eyes seeing him putting the pieces together, until his eyes widened and he fell to his knees, starting to cry.

"Bulma, it was horrible. Where's mister Piccolo? I can't sense him anywhere," said Gohan as Bulma started to sob and cry. When Gohan saw her shake her head, he instantly knew what she was trying to tell him.

And with not another word, he jumped from the edge of the lookout to the former battle ground, "Gohan, wait!" Screamed Bulma for not as the demi-saiyan didn't answer her shout, "we need you."

It took Gohan half an hour to reach the crater where once laid a prospering city, "Piccolo!" screamed Gohan for his mentor "Piccolo, please answer me!" Gohan became desperate as he fell to his knees, striking the ground with his fists as he started to cry.

'_First, my dad,' _Gohan roared to the heavens and his mind was struck with grief and rage, '_then my friends!'_ the wind around Gohan turned into a miniature hurricane as he continued striking the ground, at that point he was bleeding from the knuckles of his hands, '_and now Piccolo, and it's all because of them!' _

Gohan's hair started to stand upwards, as if like a heartbeat his muscles expanded and returned to normal size at that same second. "It's because of them," Gohan finally told himself as the skies started to darken and lightning started to strike the ground around him, his eyes at that point permanently changed to aqua green, as tears continued to fall from them. "I HATE THEMAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" screamed Gohan as golden light enveloped him.

**-Gohan's POV-**

That day, a child died and I was born. That day the man of peace died, and a warrior rose. That day I promised to myself that there would be no more mercy in my heart - no second chances - and to every enemy I would face there would be only one thing that awaited them...

...Death

**-Vegeta's badlands, 16:23 PM-**

"I," Nez ignored Gohan's words as his fist started to glow purple, "Am," he landed in front of Gohan, the lad's face dark as at that point the shadow of the sunset obscured most of it. When Nez's fist was centimeters away, his head rose with a grim look as he finished his sentence, "alone."

_"Splech,"_ was the noise that echoed as the ground was painted red with saiyan blood.

Blood fell in gallons to the ground as Nez, with the same crazed smile, looked up at the person that had just driven his fist through his chest and squash his heart with no hesitation. Gohan's face was smeared in blood as he looked at the eyes of Barnah, declaring with a yell, "and you're next!"


	6. Breaking Point

Breaking Point

Barnah couldn't believe what he was witnessing, before him stood a man that had been one energy blast away from oblivion, and suddenly the son of a bitch found the power to kill his partner. He was furious. No, he was absolutely livid. That upstart had the guts to kill _his_ comrade.

Gohan, after declaring that he would kill Barnah, started screaming to the dark red skies above as he felt what was left of his self-control and sanity get taken away by the new unmistakable reality that he found himself in.

Gohan's pupils seemed to disappear as his eyes went completely white. His aura enveloped him as pebbles and stones started to rise and surround him in the same way a moon would orbit a planet. Barnah started to grind his teeth as he roared like an animal and flew straight at Gohan's direction in a berserk rage.

Gohan's senses went into overdrive as he felt the life-energy of planet Vegeta's inhabitants. Each one felt darker than the other, all of them stained with the blood innocents. The kind of innocents he failed to protect all his life.

The world started to change and twist inside Gohan's mind as he lost himself to his rage and despair, growing darker by the second until nothing was left except a beacon of light in the form of Barnah, a light every cell in his being sought to sniff out. Gohan couldn't take it anymore and with one last shout, he started to fly at the enraged Barnah's direction.

With both warriors getting closer in their charges, they started to glow in their respective aura's colors: one bluish white, and the other whitish purple. And when they were close enough as to look each other in the eyes, they both gave one last scream that was lost amidst the impact.

As both warriors collided the ground beneath them gave away into a crater, which in its center held a blinding pillar of energy that rose into the sky and even further. When the light of the pillar started to fade, great shock waves that could have been heard from miles away began to manifest, each originating from seemingly random points in the sky. Every time one was formed, a cloud parted.

The first shock wave was the sound of Gohan winning the first exchange of blows, by thrusting his right fist straight at Barnah's ribs, making him choke in his own spit. The second shock wave in the superhuman exchange for air superiority came when Barnah brought his left elbow down on Gohan's cranium, forcing him to fly down in the direction the blow sent him and start the exchange all over again, only closer to the ground.

As the two opponents continued to land blows at each other with no regard for any defence, both started to get tired. Their muscles started to give in under the strain of punching as hard and fast as they could. Their bodies cried for rest, but it only cause the berserkers to fight harder.

As the fight of wills continued in the sky, every blow that happened to land on them only drove them further on. A kick from Gohan to Barnah's waist was followed by Barnah landing a knee at Gohan's midsection. Every blow took them closer to the crater that was formed from the first impact, and closer to the ground.

When their feet touched the ground they ended their exchange with a punch to punch that caused a trench to form under their arms. They both separated with a jump as they both took in each other's forms to see the damage that was done.

Barnah's breathing was irregular from the blitz, but he couldn't wipe away his smirk as he felt the adrenalin flowing through his veins. He felt as if every bruise or cut in his skin was a sign of pride - a sign of a battle that only comes once in a lifetime - but that feeling stopped short when he looked at Gohan's eyes.

While Barnah felt exhilarated and basked in the notion that he was having the battle of his life, for Gohan it was something else completely. Barnah's face was at that point completely swollen, he could barely see through his black swollen eye, every time he filled his lungs with much-needed air, he felt an incredibly sharp pain in his chest, a sign that there could be a possibility he got a punctured lung in the fray.

Although Gohan stopped screaming his lungs out from the whirlpool of emotions that tore his heart to nothing, he was anything but calm. When Barnah looked at Gohan in the eye, he could have sworn he was staring into the gaping maw of a raging Oozaru ready to poach its prey and leave nothing behind, and that's what caused Barnah, for the first time in his life, to fear an impending battle.

Gohan felt like the entire world was numb. He didn't feel any of his former injuries. His newer ones he didn't even notice as blood almost started to secrete from every injury or cut that littered his body. Many places on his body like ribs, chest and face were bluish purple, the only thing he could register in his mental condition was the boiling rage that surrounded him and the frosty core of despair inside him, and like an open window to the soul one could see all of that through his eyes.

When Gohan took a step forward, Barnah by instinct took a step back, "You're not scaring me!" screamed Barnah as he jumped into the sky, preparing his ultimate attack, "**Hammer Time!" **he screamed with a spin kick that went clockwise into Gohan's face. As Gohan flew Barnah didn't take his time as he went after Gohan, first he started with three jabs to the chest, starting with his left hand, and after that with the right and when he returned to the left he started to charge energy to the right, releasing it in Gohan's face and making him drop like a hammer to the ground.

"Haha, serves you right, you third class trash. No one survives my "**Hammer time**", no one!" yelled Barnah at the dust-filled crater below, where Gohan laid. As Barnah continued to laugh at the last-seen location of Gohan, he never noticed Gohan's form creeping closer behind him, until he felt an elbow at his spinal cord with a sickening, "Crunch!" sound as he started to fall uncontrollably to the ground, to where he previously thought was Gohan's grave.

Barnah started to chough as the dust from his impact surrounded him, "You bastard, when I get my hands on you I-" Barnah started to wheeze as he noticed a lack of feeling in his lower body. His tail laid unmoving, his legs - no matter how much he tried - didn't respond to him, "W-what have you done to me?! I can't feel my legs!" screamed Barnah as it dawned on him, that he could never fight again.

Barnah wanted to scream in anger, he wanted to blame the third class trash, that bastard, he wanted to try with his power to stand up again, only before he had the chance to do that, Gohan picked him up by the hair, making Barnah scream from pain instead, "I failed them," Gohan started to say with a lifeless and broken whisper to Barnah's left ear.

"Release me you t-" Barnah couldn't finish the sentence as Gohan started to land devastating punches to his head, making Barnah see bloody stars. Barnah's world started to spin around him as Gohan, with the same broken stare, just kept ruthlessly landing hits on Barnah's defenceless form.

"I failed my friends..." he said with the same broken and stale tone, as he started to bring more energy into his punches, breaking Barnah's teeth and jaw in the process. Tears started to spill from Gohan's bloodshot eyes as he continued Barnah's torture.

"P-wease, M-er-c-" Barnah again was interrupted by Gohan as his eyes were gouged out of their sockets by Gohan's barrage, blinding him completely with no way to undo the damage.

"...My student" Gohan started to bring up the pace as Barnah could only scream, "My race!" Gohan started to raise his voice as he continued to beat Barnah's mangled form "EARTH!"screamed Gohan, as a noticeable dip was could be seen on Barnah's head, drool mixed with blood started to escaped Barnah's open mouth, once a ruthless and proud saiyan warrior, now was nothing more than a sad excuse of life.

Gohan was so lost in his anger he could only see the androids in his grasp, instead of the poor husk that was once called Barnah. With a great shout, he let go of Barnah's hair and gave one of his strongest kicks to Barnah's groin making a big crunch sound as he fell like a rock to the ground, twitching and convulsing as a red stain was seen on his armor that protected where his genitals _were_ placed.

Gohan started to gather energy in his right hand as he aimed it at Barnah's form, his face was stripped from all emotions except grief, and with another last shout, he fired the finishing blow at the ground.

As the blast came closer and started to reach Barnah it was suddenly deflected to the left. Gohan immediately recognized the ki signature as his father doppelganger, and when he took in Bardock's form he saw as the back of the left hand of Bardock was smoking with no sign of injury.

"So, I see you started the fun without me?" Bardock asked it as more of a statement than a question, as Gohan's demented mind replaced Bardock's face with Android 17 laughing at his misery and reminding him of every failure he had against the androids.

Bardock brought his right hand to his scouter, turning it on to valuate Gohan strength, _' the hell? The kid's power level max started at a thousand and eight hundred, jumped to two thousand six hundred, and now it suddenly did a bigger jump straight to the lower four thousands, the hell is with this kid, it's like one mystery after the other with him," _thought Bardock as he also took notice of Gohan's bruised and battered body _'whatever it is, that can't go on, the kid would explode if this keeps going.'_

"Android!" screamed Gohan as he rocketed with fists clenched and with burning in his eyes, straight at Bardock, only when he was mere centimeters away he vanished making Gohan crash into the hard and unforgiving ground.

Gohan was prepared to stand up again only for a foot to press itself upon his head holding him in place, "Boy, I don't know any androids, but I sure as hell know that if you continue like this, only death will await you," said Bardock as Gohan kept screaming and trying to get Bardock off of him.

Gohan started to feel his anger cool down as a crippling void replaced it, Gohan stopped thrashing around, and instead closed his eyes and let silent tears emerge as he accepted his new reality.

"That's better, now stand up, we are warriors and my pack members never stay down for long, I want you to stand up and finish your opponent like a real saiyan, " said Bardock, as Gohan just kept lying on the ground, desensitized to the world around him. Every part of his body ached for much needed rest, but he just didn't care anymore.

Bardock took hold of Gohan shoulder and helped him up after he waited a minute for Gohan to rise, only to see him not even trying. When he was about to reprimand Gohan for his sickening behavior, he stopped when he finally could look at Gohan straight in the eyes only to see a broken man before him, something he had seen many times on the battlefield when his opponents started to give up hope of besting him in battle.

Burgos landed beside Burdock, shaking his head to show he didn't find the second power level, meaning it was probably already taken care off. Burdock took Gohan's hand and helped him walk to Burgos, nodding his head and signaling for him to go back to his apartment, "I take it you will deal with that lump of meat over there?" asked Burgos with a serious voice.

"Just go already," said the ever impatient saiyan, as Burgos just snorted in reply, taking Gohan with him back to Burdock's home, as Bardock watched his team mate's form become smaller and smaller, as the distance between them got bigger by the second. Bardock took one last deep breath with closed eyes and opened them with a scowl and a deep growl when he looked at the half dead saiyan before him.

"So, you and your friend thought you could mess with my pack and get away with it, huh?" asked Bardock as he felt deep anger for the saiyan before him, wishing he could have fought him for real, so it would feel less like a waste of time.

Bardock started to walk and enter the deep crater where Barnah's body laid. When he reached Barnah he could only whistle in appreciation as he finally got a good look at Barnah for the first time, "You know, the only reason I deflected the blast was because I wanted a crack at you too, but now that I look at you I regret the decision." said Bardock calmly as he raised his foot over Barnah's head, and with a last blink stomped hard on it, crushing it with a loud squish sound as brain matter was thrown everywhere. As Bardock finished stomping Barnah's brain out he could not stop himself from giving an arrogant smirk.

-Third class district, Bardock's apartment-

"I still can't believe those A-holes left me behind" said Fasha to herself, as she could see Gina and Raditz flying back home from the living room window, standing on the heads of Toma, and Shugesh, wearing bruises and cuts all over their bodies, and a large thick stick, that could reach to her slender thighs in height stock to their assholes.

"God damn it, Toma, tell your psycho baby sister to get off my head, and for the love of the super saiyan God, also tell her to take out that god damn stick!" screamed Shugesh, fighting not to tear up like a little bitch from the mind-numbing pain that came from his ass hole.

Toma, unlike Shugesh, couldn't hold on, he started to sob as he felt his sister start to twist and turn the stick that was connected to his pooper, "P-pleessse," Tome tried to talk as Fasha with a sadistic smile on her face started to drive the stick deeper making him bang his fists on the floor from the pain.

Suddenly the sound of the door behind them signaling it was opening and the sound of a pair of feet were heard advancing to the living room where Fasha and the rest of the gang waited for the sound of feets to enter the room to greet them, or in this case traumatize a little boy and give an idea for a certain lady when she would feel a little on the frisky side.

Raditz was the first to enter the room, he could only gape in horror as the lights of the window made Fasha's shadow cast on the poor souls that were her teammates, that reached their arms out for little Raditz, and with a gravelly voice as tears fall from their eyes said, "Run, you fool. Run before the one with the time of the month catches you."

When Raditz's eyes went up to meet Fasha's he could only scream, "Mommy!" as he ran out of the room in tears. As he went on and on on how women are scary, he ran to his parents' room to hide in their covers where their scent laid, so he could hide and feel safe at the same time, as his mother checked out what made him act like a scared infant.

"Oh, hi Gina! How was your trip, did the squirt make any progress in his training?" asked Fasha while the men under her feet bagged for Mercy, shouting as the stick only penetrated their rectum further and further.

"Why yes, he actually did, I'm sure that he would become a splendid warrior that will bring lots of honor to the pack in no time," said Gina with a soft smile, not even looking at the poor excuse of men, knowing better than interrupt her friend's fun time.

As they continued their talk, suddenly Burgos entered the room with a bleeding and bruised Gohan stationed on his right shoulder, as Gina and Fasha both looked wide eyed at Gohan's form, and even the man under Fasha stopped trying to free themselves as Burgos dropped Gohan like a luggage at the hard cold floor saying, "sup," as he scratched his ass.

After Gina got over her shock she ran over to Gohan's location on the floor out of worry for her pack member, she bent down looking over his cuts and wounds tracing her finger over the more severe ones.

"The fuck happened to him?" asked the unconcerned Fasha, watching Gina starting to shake Gohan, calling his name out, trying to wake him back to consciousness. Suddenly the sound of little feet was heard running in the corridor, making Gina stand up fast and running with her pregnant belly as fast as a pregnant saiyan could to stop Raditz from seeing the current condition of Gohan.

After the noise of everyone in the room abruptly stopped, Raditz become confused, '_For what reason did they stopped talking?_' for some reason his mother and father's friends quieted down, it intrigued him enough to make his fear forgotten for a moment, it was enough to make him chase the answer that alluded him.

So he rose up from his parents' bed, and started walking in his room's direction. The walking turned into running and in no time he stood in front of his bedroom door. When his hand reached for the knob it turned before he even touched it.

As the door opened for him he was greeted by his mother that blocked his view from his bedroom, "Mother, what is happening there? Why did you all go quiet all of a sudden?" asked Raditz, as his mother bent down to one knee and put both her hands on his shoulders with a pretty clearly fake smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my fierce little warrior," said Gina, as suddenly Raditz averted his gaze upwards, looking horrified with his mouth open wide, with tears emerging in the corner of his eyes, falling down his childish cheeks.

Suddenly a, "THOMP!" was heard, Gina averted her gaze behind her to see the injured Gohan form closer to her then before and standing above him was Fasha with a wide smirk.

"The hell, Fasha!?" screamed Gina as she rose up to look at Fasha in the eyes, "explain," was the only thing she said as she glared at her friend for what she presumed was an assault on one of her pack members.

"That's easy, I just saved your nuked up ass" was the only thing she said as Raditz started to shake, terrified from Gohan.


End file.
